


Mr. & Mr. Smith

by pinky_cloud



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinky_cloud/pseuds/pinky_cloud
Summary: Киллеры!АУ, родившаяся из промарофандомной (почти)шутки про одинаковые фамилии Мейса и Гуэйры, основанная на сюжете (почти)одноимённого фильма.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> хай кволити супер премиум фотошоп 80лвл обложка х)  
> https://twitter.com/rickless_morty/status/1289557426702704640/photo/1

– Что ж. – Психолог поправляет очки, внимательно изучая новую пару клиентов.– Полагаю, вас привела ко мне некоторая… неудовлетворённость вашим браком. Вы можете сказать мне и друг другу всё, что считаете нужным. Начнём с вас, мистер См… Мейс, если позволите, чтобы избежать путаницы.   
Мейс кивает. Путаницы в его жизни и без того хватает. Он уже почти собирается с мыслями, но с соседнего кресла раздаётся жизнерадостное:  
– Слушайте, док, а можно я? Да? Класс. Короче, док. Вы поймите правильно. То, что мы тут у вас… Это типа. Ну. Как техосмотр для тачки. Диагностика. Проверить масло. Движок. Колодки… тормозные. – Голос звучит уже не так уверенно, когда натужную бодрость его обладателя перекрывает скрежет зубов Мейса. – Думаю, зря мы сюда пришли. Мы в браке уже пять лет…  
– Шесть, – поправляет Мейс, глядя строго перед собой.  
– Пять или шесть. И нет у нас никакой неудовлетворённости. Да, ми амор?  
– Мистер Смит…  
– Гуэйра, чего уж там.  
– Гуэйра, раз уж вы взяли слово… – Психолог располагающе улыбается. – Как часто вы двое занимаетесь сексом?  
Мейс окидывает мрачным взглядом сначала Гуэйру, потом психолога.  
– К чему этот вопрос?  
– А за какой период, док? – невозмутимо уточняет Гуэйра.  
– Хотя бы на этой неделе.  
Гуэйра задумывается:   
– А выходные считать?  
Мейс раздражённо закатывает глаза.  
– Расскажите, как вы познакомились? – решает сменить направление разговора психолог. И не прогадывает: оба мужчины тут же заметно расслабляются, перемещаясь в памяти явно куда-то в более приятный период своих отношений.  
– Это было во Флориде, – произносит Мейс мечтательно.  
– Ага, в Майами. Пять лет назад.  
– Шесть.  
– Да, пять или шесть лет назад…

***

Может быть, Гуэйра не помнит точную дату их знакомства, зато прекрасно помнит события того дня.  
Кто-то внезапно заваливает Барракуду – крупную шишку, местного наркобожка под личиной главы полиции. Южные словно с цепи срываются: орут громче сирен служебных тачек, прочёсывая город целыми отрядами, проверяют у всех документы, ищут приезжих и одиноких.  
Вполне подходящий под эти параметры Гуэйра, поглубже заправив пистолет за пояс и одёрнув рубашку, как раз собирается сваливать из гостиницы, когда в холл, взмахнув длинными волосами, влетает _он_. Дивное видение в здешних интерьерах. Яркий и явный чужак, вероятно, такой же одиночка, как и сам Гуэйра. Хоть бы.  
Незнакомца тут же окружают наперебой галдящие на своём патрульные, и Гуэйра, воспользовавшись заминкой, внимательно оглядывает его с ног до головы. Чисто из профессиональной привычки, разумеется.   
Высокий, стройный. Симпатичный… Красивый. Светлые брюки и майка под стать нетронутой загаром коже на контрасте со смолью чёрных волос, небрежно откинутых за спину с узких, но крепких плеч. Цепкий и вовсе не испуганный взгляд больших тёмных глаз, почему-то знакомо сканирующий помещение.  
Замечающий Гуэйру.  
Вмиг прожигающий насквозь. 

– Esta solo? – в очередной раз раздражённо требует ответа патрульный, настойчиво тряся парня за плечо.  
– Нет, – уверенно отвечает тот низким грудным голосом, глянув так, что тронувший его коп отступает на пару шагов. – Нет, – повторят он. И двигается прямо на Гуэйру.  
– Esta bien, – отмирает Гуэйра. – Всё нормально, – дублирует он по-английски. – Он со мной. Мы вместе. – Взяв невероятного наглеца за локоть, словно так и надо, он тоже довольно нахально уводит его наверх под хмурыми взглядами из-под форменных фуражек.

– Я Мейс. – Протягивает тот руку, когда они оба тяжело приваливаются к надёжно отделившей от проверяющих двери с той стороны. На дне его хитрых глаз Гуэйра успевает заметить мелькнувшую тёплым отсветом благодарность, перед тем, как Мейс их кокетливо прикрывает.  
– Гуэйра. – Он берёт сильную, но не лишенную изящества кисть для рукопожатия в свою широкую ладонь… И больше не выпускает.

Гуэйра прекрасно помнит ту ночь. Их самую первую.  
Текила и музыка льются рекой, веселятся люди вокруг, снуют официанты, играет разодетая под мариачи ресторанная группа. А он видит только Мейса. Мейса, от души смеющегося над его болтовнёй, обнажающего при этом белые острые зубы. Мейса, заправляющего за ухо выбившуюся прядь и украдкой смотрящего в ответ одновременно голодно и совершенно невинно. Совершенно в принципе.  
Мейса, который опрокидывает стопку, другую, а третью, медленно встав с места, отправляет прямиком в бочку с керосином – элемент южного колорита, стилизация под необузданно вольную, бандитскую жизнь.  
Языки огня эффектно взвиваются, отражаясь в тёмных глазах Мейса.  
Мейса, который манит многообещающим взглядом, тонким пальцем, гипнотизирующе плавными движениями бёдер в такт мелодии, откидывает голову на плечо Гуэйры, когда тот, не выдержав, подходит и встаёт сзади.  
Мейса, ещё сильнее пьянящего неповторимым ароматом распущенных волос, их мягкостью, своей податливостью, за которой – Гуэйра убеждается, обвив руками желанное тело, – стальная твёрдость мышц. У Гуэйры тоже моментально твердеет в определённом месте.  
Мейс блестит улыбкой, опасной и быстрой, как сверкнувшая в ночном небе молния, и прижимается к Гуэйре ближе с первым громовым раскатом.  
Наплевав на всех, испугавшихся сырости, они продолжают танцевать под тёплым ливнем, сцеловывают капли с лиц друг друга, трогают всё смелее, изучают пытливей.  
Гуэйра поит сидящего у него на коленях Мейса и допивает сам из той же, одной на двоих, бутылки. После пьёт тихие стоны со сладких от спиртного губ. И не может напиться. Не алкоголем. Мейсом.  
Не может насмотреться, когда вся мокрая одежда опускается на пол номера, и следом за ней опускается на кровать и Мейс: нагой, гибкий, соблазнительный. Совершенный.  
Совершенно обыденно перевернувшись на живот, Мейс приподнимается на локтях, убирает тяжёлые от влаги волосы с шеи и оборачивается через плечо, наведя на застывшего в дверях Гуэйру прицел испытующего взгляда.  
Гуэйра, убитый зрелищем, моментально падает рядом. Сминает изогнутые усмешкой губы жадными, иссушающими поцелуями, касается пылко везде, докуда может достать, снаружи, изнутри, отмечая довольно, как от его действий сминает и комкает в пальцах простыню уже Мейс. Он отдаётся самозабвенно, страстно, горячо, и Гуэйра берёт щедро предложенное без остатка, не подавляя рвущийся наружу ответный огонь, не боясь обжечься или обжечь. Жар давит и жмёт в его груди, как давит и жмёт он к себе Мейса, возможно, сильнее, чем нужно, но Гуэйре становится вдруг жизненно важно впитать в себя каждый томный вдох, каждый несдержанный вскрик, причиной которого он является. Проникнуть не только в тесно пульсирующую глубину, а куда-то принципиально дальше, добраться туда, где, похоже, внутри него самого, несмотря на противоположно занятые позиции, уже успел обосноваться Мейс.  
Гуэйра решает это отметить как можно ярче, оставить на виновнике торжества как можно больше следов. Припасть открытым ртом к откровенно подставленному горлу, сжать зубы там, а руку – в волосах на затылке, толкнуться особенно рьяно, так, чтобы того выгнуло дугой, встряхнуло до закатившихся глаз, захлестнуло волной высвобождённого пламени, наполнить собой до предела, раз уж сам, несмотря на все усилия, не смог им насытиться с одного раза.  
Вернувшись в реальность после оглушительного оргазма, Гуэйра пожирает глазами всё ещё разгорячённого Мейса под собой и понимает с фатальной неотвратимостью: дело не в количестве раз.  
Он хочет не только спать с этим мужчиной, но и просыпаться вместе каждое утро. 

*

Мейс тоже помнит и ту потрясающую ночь, и пробуждение после. Когда, разомкнув веки, он оглядывается вокруг и на секунду поддаётся панике: один, в чужом гостиничном номере после того, как переспал здесь практически с незнакомцем…  
Который обнаруживается на пороге, в распахнутой на груди рубашке, в криво застёгнутых джинсах, в ботинках со смятыми задниками на босу ногу. И кружкой – не бумажным или пластиковым стаканчиком, а стеклянной, мать его, кружкой, – кофе в руке.  
И улыбается Мейсу немного застенчиво:   
– Облуживание номеров.  
– Привет. – Мейс чувствует, как уголки его губ непроизвольно приподнимаются в такой же улыбке.

– Вкусно, – оценивает он, попробовав горячий напиток, полученный от горячего парня. Его Мейс уже и оценил, и попробовал за прошедшую ночь: без впечатляющей мускулатуры, но явно тренированное, подтянутое тело, достаточно сильное и выносливое. Мейс тщательно проверил и убедился. Неоднократно. И результатом остался удовлетворён. Более чем.  
– Надеюсь, – откликается Гуэйра от залитого солнечным светом окна. – Чтобы добыть тебе этот кофе, мне пришлось сразиться с парочкой аллигаторов.

Мейс усмехается шутке, лениво потягивается и, завернувшись в тонкую простыню, встаёт с постели. Пол под его ногами дрожит и сотрясается пару мгновений, спустя ещё столько же доносится приглушённый грохот далёкого взрыва, иноязычные крики, лай собак и вой сирен.   
Мейс снова отпивает кофе, разглядывая силуэт Гуэйры на фоне лазури утреннего неба, оттенённого дымчатой копотью, и предлагает ему тоже.  
Гуэйра окидывает его поплывшим знойным взглядом и внезапно хватает за руку так резко, что Мейс роняет кружку. А следом за ней и простыню, когда Гуэйра роняет его обратно на кровать, нависает сверху, ворует быстрый поцелуй в уголок улыбающихся губ, развязно облизывается и шепчет:  
– Правда, вкусно.

*

Из гостиницы они выбираются ближе к вечеру.  
Гуэйра, накинув на плечи Мейса свою куртку, болтает обо всём и ни о чём конкретно, задаёт дурацкие вопросы, просто чтобы услышать в ответ глубокий низкий голос. Мейс искренне смеётся и немногословно, но охотно делится историями из жизни. Увлёкшись разговорами, они набредают на местную ярмарку с аттракционами, сладкой ватой, яблоками в карамели и беспроигрышным тиром с мягкими игрушками в призах, около которого и останавливаются.

– Держать-то хоть умеешь? – спрашивает Гуэйра с ласковой снисходительностью.  
Мейс, хихикнув, старательно мажет мимо картонных бычков и овечек, чуть не упустив под конец ружьё из нетвёрдых рук.  
– Хотя бы попробовал целиться, ну! – Гуэйра отбирает у него оружие и приосанивается: – Смотри, как надо!  
Он выдаёт действительно неплохой результат, не попав всего в парочку целей.  
Мейс хищно прищуривается. Требовательно протягивает руку за мелочью, говорит: – Хочу ещё.  
И играючи выбивает десять из десяти самых сложных движущихся мишеней.

– Где ты так научился? – Изумлённо косится на него Гуэйра.  
– Новичкам везёт, – пространно отвечает прижимающий к груди честно выигранную большую плюшевую акулу Мейс и добавляет: – Я рос в Техасе, на ранчо, знаешь. Стрелял по баночкам.

***

– Стоп, Гуэйра. Ты – что? – Лио, наблюдающий за тренировочными боями, строго складывает на груди руки. – Вы знакомы всего полтора месяца.  
– Я влюбился, босс! – орёт Гуэйра, едва успев уклониться от очередного сокрушительного удара Вариса, и начинает восхищённо перечислять, чередуя с блоками и атаками: – Он умён! Сексуален! Раскован! У него отличный вкус, с ним классно и интересно! – Всё-таки пропустив боковой, Гуэйра летит на канаты, отскочив, продолжает: – Он лучший на свете! Самый необыкновенный парень из всех, что я знаю! Без обид, босс. – Гуэйра подмигивает.

Лио с сомнением качает головой.  
– Я вышел за Гало через полтора года после знакомства.  
– Без обид, босс, – повторяет Гуэйра, – но Гало изначально был твоей целью, вы чуть не перебили друг друга и разгромили полгорода, пока не выяснилось, что его подставил приёмный папаша-мэр. У нас с Мейсом всё по-другому.

*

– Ты уверен? – Тима бросает на бесстрастно собирающего винтовку Мейса обеспокоенный взгляд. – Уверен, что не торопишься?  
– Я никогда ничего не делаю, не обдумав, – отрезает Мейс, приладив глушитель. – Ты меня знаешь.  
Тима вздыхает.  
– Чем он хоть занимается?  
– Бизнесмен. Инвестирует в спорт. У него долгосрочный контракт с каким-то футбольным клубом. Он сам играл в прошлом.

*

– А где этот Мейс работает? – не прекращает Лио допрос.  
– В звукозаписывающей компании. На какой-то независимый лейбл, что ли. Чаще из дома, но, ты прикинь, какие-нибудь японские готы хотят аранжировку к песне – и Мейс срывается на студию посреди ночи. Клиентура у них по всему миру. Он прям как музыкальный Бэтмен!..   
Гуэйра получает в челюсть мощный Варисов хук, подавившись восторгами.

– Без обид, – возвращает Лио фразу вредным тоном, – но если наши будут делать ставки на то, через сколько вы разбежитесь, я не буду против. Возможно, даже поучаствую.  
– Я… кхе… ла… му… п-кхе-кхе… ние! – хрипит Гуэйра, перекатываясь по рингу от новых ударов.  
– Перестань его избивать, – велит Лио Варису. – Он и так последние мозги, кажется, растерял. Видишь?  
Гуэйра, не без труда приняв вертикальное положение, улыбается ненормально широко для человека с разбитыми губами и объявляет, тяжело дыша:  
– Я сделал… ему предложение! Он будет моим мужем!

*

– Ты согласился?! – ахает Тима.  
– Чего тянуть? – Мейс пожимает плечами, захлопнув кейс с оружием. – Он влюблён, как и я. Брак будет идеальным вариантом.


	2. Chapter 2

– Как тебе доктор Векслер?  
Мейс в одних домашних штанах натягивает их, жмёт кнопку слива на унитазе, подходит к сдвоенной раковине, у одной половины которой заспанный Гуэйра вяло чистит зубы, не глядя на него.  
– Док? Какой-то он мутный. – Гуэйра сплёвывает пену. – Вопросики эти…  
– И ехать к нему через весь город… По пробкам. – Ополоснув руки, Мейс задерживается на пороге, обернувшись на зеркало. Светлые лёгкие брюки на нём те самые, в которых он в Майами встретил Гуэйру шесть лет назад. – Значит, всё? – спрашивает он у покатой спины мужа.  
– Ага, всё. Никакого больше доктора Векслера! – Гуэйра в отражении салютует щёткой, так на Мейса и не взглянув.  
– Значит, всё, – произносит тот тихо, уходя из ванной.

*

– Итак. Вы ко мне вернулись, но на этот раз без супруга. Почему?  
– Я и сам не знаю. – Гуэйра и впрямь озадаченно лохматит пальцами и без того растрёпанный затылок. – Не поймите меня неправильно, док. Я люблю своего мужа. Хочу, чтобы он был счастлив. Желаю ему только добра. Но иногда… – Он изображает руками в воздухе голову и шею и с очень правдоподобной экспрессией начинает её душить.

*

– Привет, ми амор. Что на ужин? – Гуэйра, кинув ключи на столик в прихожей, проходит в гостиную.  
– То, что ты должен был взять навынос. – Мейс сидит на диване напротив двери, положив ногу на ногу и скрестив руки.  
– Чёрт! Моя очередь, да? Я забы-ы-ыл. На работе запара. Прости! Я… – Гуэйра наклоняется к мужу с повинным поцелуем.  
– Всё нормально. – Мейс подчёркнуто аккуратно подставляет щёку. – Я так и подумал и уже сделал заказ. – Он натянуто улыбается. – Что-то случилось в офисе?  
– Да так… – говорит Гуэйра неопределённо. – Рядовая напряжёнка.  
– Но ты всё равно решил расслабиться? – От ледяного тона Мейса могла бы обморозиться добрая половина Промеполиса.  
– Ну, пропустили по одной с Гало. По две, может быть. Детка, ты же не…  
– Кстати, приходил дизайнер, принёс финальный проект. – Мейс берёт с подлокотника папку, передаёт Гуэйре: – Посмотришь?

– Всё такое… синее, – выдаёт тот спустя несколько минут молчаливого созерцания.  
– Ну да. Как мы и обсуждали. Тоже забыл?  
– Я помню, – Гуэйра тяжело вздыхает. – А ещё я помню, что мы обсуждали идею повременить с ремонтом. Не понимаю, зачем вообще нужно что-то менять!  
– О, конечно ты не понимаешь, ведь для этого надо хоть немного умственных усилий! Ладно! – Мейс, пресекая возражения, поднимает открытую ладонь. – Это всего лишь проект, – говорит он спокойнее. – Его можно изменить, если тебе не нравится.  
– Знаешь, что… Если честно, нет, мне не нравится, и этот синий – полный отстой! – срывается в крик Гуэйра. – Давай, меняй и переделывай это теперь на пару со своим дизайнером!  
– Не ори! – велит Мейс с раздражением, но тут же вновь берёт в руки и себя, и папку с несчастным проектом. Смотрит на него ещё раз. Издевательски тянет:  
– Знаешь, что? А мне всё о-о-очень нравится. Обожаю синий. – По губам Мейса змеится ядовитая улыбка: – И ты привыкнешь.

*

– В чём, по-вашему, проблема?  
– Мы отдаляемся. Всё больше и больше... И это пространство… Оно заполняется всем, о чём мы с ним друг другу не рассказываем. Эти постоянные недомолвки… – Мейс подкуривает сигарету и поднимает задумчивые глаза на психолога: – Как это называется, доктор Векслер?  
– Семейная жизнь, – пробует пошутить тот. Не получает реакции, неловко кашлянув, спрашивает серьёзно: – Почему бы вам не поговорить с мужем начистоту?  
– Но я и так не вру ему. – Мейс, поджав губы, медленно выдыхает носом сизый дым. – Просто… У каждого ведь есть свои… маленькие тайны. Все хранят какие-то секреты. Правда?

*

– Куда-то собираешься, querido? – Гуэйра заглядывает в гардеробную как раз в тот момент, когда Мейс накидывает плащ.  
– Милый, ты меня напугал! – Он заставляет себя непринуждённо улыбнуться и ещё выше поднимает воротник, надёжно скрывающий кожаный чокер. – Да, вызов со студии. У кого-то там опять горят сроки выхода альбома. Я быстро. Туда и обратно.

У Мейса всё под контролем. Каждая из сфер жизни. От социальной – ужин у Тимы в честь дня рождения её дочери, малышке два? три года? Уточнить до пятницы. Заказать доставку цветов и воздушных шаров с нужными цифрами, – до личной.  
О, вчера в постели Гуэйра был особенно настойчив. Аж три – точно три – раза. Настойчиво попросил выключить мешающий ему спать ночник. Хотя Мейс ещё после первой просьбы доходчиво объяснил, что ему нужно всего пять минут, чтобы дочитать. Но Гуэйра продолжил ворочаться, ныть и вздыхать, и пять минут растянулись на все пятнадцать. Ну, бывало и того меньше. Когда вообще в последний раз… Хорошо, возможно, у Мейса под контролем не всё.  
И хорошо, что на профессиональную сферу это не распространяется.

– Ты был непослушным мальчиком, – вкрадчивым властным шёпотом сообщает Мейс голому мужику, стоящему перед ним на коленях со связанными руками.

Плохо, что голых мужчин Мейс в последнее время видит чаще на работе, чем в собственной спальне. 

– Знаешь, что я делаю с непослушными мальчиками? – интересуется он бархатным голосом, тоже опускаясь на колени позади сегодняшнего объекта, заводит руку за голову, вынимая из своей высокой причёски заколку, позволяет волосам свободно рассыпаться по чужой спине и плечам, склоняется к уху: – Наказываю.

– О, да, накажи меня, крошка!.. – сладострастно просит мужик, нетерпеливо и предвкушающе извиваясь в руках Мейса, которыми тот, имитируя ласку, надёжно фиксирует его шею. И, прежде чем свернуть её одним мощным рывком, говорит с презрением:  
– Ты продавал большие пушки плохим дядям, ублюдок.

Он уходит через окно, оставив бесполезную охрану суетиться над трупом их теперь уже бывшего главы-извращенца, бросает: «Заказ выполнен» в безликий одноразовый телефон, который после бросает в ближайшую урну, поглубже запахивает плащ и ловит такси.

– Поедем долго, – предупреждает водитель. – Кругом пробки, центр перекрыт, опять там что-то шандарахнуло. Ох уж эти бандюги…

*

Дом встречает Мейса нестройным треньканьем из гостиной.

– Я же просил не трогать мою гитару.

Гуэйра, развалившись на кресле, послушно откладывает инструмент и окидывает Мейса заинтересованным взглядом:  
– Хотел сказать тебе ещё перед уходом. Ты сегодня классно выглядишь, дорогой. Так загадочно…  
Мейс тянет носом воздух: виски со смесью… обожжённого металла? Странно.  
– Ты пил?  
– Ага, – не отпирается Гуэйра, кивая на пустой стакан рядом со стационарным телефоном на журнальном столике. – Босс звонил – контракт у нас в кармане! Осталась чистая формальность – сгонять и подписать. Так что меня пару дней не будет, и…

Аппарат, как по волшебству, оживает механической трелью.  
– Это меня! – Мейс, не раздеваясь, уходит с трубкой на кухню .

Возвращается он через несколько минут уже в домашней рубашке, незаметно от Гуэйры потирая розовеющий след на шее.

– Мне тоже нужно будет уехать на той неделе.  
– Опять аврал на работе?  
– Да нет, обычная командировка. В Атланту.

*

– Вам, вероятно, кажется, мистер Смит…  
– Гуэйра, док.  
– Вы, Гуэйра, наверняка считаете, что ваша семья единственная, столкнувшаяся с этой проблемой. Но, уверяю, такие же трудности испытывают миллионы пар во всём мире.

Гуэйра долго молчит, машинально крутя кольцо на безымянном пальце.  
– Ну да. Наверное.

*

– Привет, Атланта! – машет Мейс Тиме, заходя в офис.  
– Привет. Ты вовремя, – откликается девушка, когда он подходит к её столу. – Задание от самогó. – Она делает движение глазами наверх. 

Кивнув, Мейс отправляется к дальней стене с большим монитором за перегородкой, кладёт ладонь на датчик, откинув волосы с лица, прямо смотрит в глазок сканера.

– Здравствуй, Даллас. – Голограмма низенького седого, но ещё весьма крепкого на вид старичка, возникшая на экране, поднимает руку приветственным жестом. – У агентства есть миссия, для которой нужна твоя квалификация.  
– Цель? – по-деловому осведомляется Мейс.  
– Бенджамин Денс. – Изображение меняется на фотографии щуплого парнишки с разных ракурсов. – По прозвищу Танк.

*

– Если он танк, то я, блин, балерина! – ржёт Гуэйра, рассматривая объект своего нового задания. – Босс, ты серьёзно? – Он поворачивается к Лио.  
– Более чем, – отвечает тот строго. – Он представляет прямую угрозу компании. По данным нашей разведки в эту субботу в полдень Танк будет проезжать по пустыне в десяти километрах от северной границы с Мексикой. Тебе необходимо сделать так, чтобы объект не покинул эту местность. Никогда.

*

– Действуй быстро, тихо и без свидетелей. Понял, Даллас?  
– Принято, сэр.

Вернувшись к рабочим местам, Мейс обращается к ждущей указаний Тиме:  
– Мне нужны точные координаты, снимки территории сверху и прогноз погоды на день операции.


	3. Chapter 3

– Я на позиции, – сообщает Мейс в гарнитуру, закреплённую на ухе. Глянув в бинокль, уточняет: – Вижу цель.  
Он опускает с макушки на переносицу тёмные очки, отпивает воды из фляги – солнце в зените палит нещадно.  
Из заброшенной деревянной хижины на скалистом утёсе, где Мейс, надёжно скрытый от посторонних глаз каменными валунами, расположился со всем возможным комфортом, пустыня отлично просматривается на мили вокруг, до самого горизонта, на котором пыльным облаком намечается движение транспорта.

– Ожидаю вхождение цели в зону поражения. – Лопая пузыри никотиновой жвачки и закинув ноги в тяжёлых высоких ботинках на ветхую перекладину, Мейс со своего импровизированного балкона наблюдает, как становится ближе песчаный шлейф от приближающейся громадины джипа, своими внушительными габаритами действительно напоминающего танк. Вопрос, откуда у такого дохляка кличка, снят. Что ж, скоро мистер Танк станет дохляком в прямом смысле слова.  
Мейс усмехается.  
И тут же непроизвольно вздрагивает от взрезавшей раскалённый воздух какофонии звуков: с противоположной стороны, прямо наперерез его цели вылетает чёрный квадроцикл. Сложно определить, что производит больше шума: громоподобный рёв мотора или заливающаяся на всю округу какой-то убойно-весёленькой латиной стереосистема.  
– Чёрт возьми…  
– Даллас, что там у тебя? – звучит в наушнике напряжённый голос Тимы.

Досадливо морщась, Мейс поднимается с места, чтобы внимательней присмотреться к незваному гостю. Тот, ловко спрыгнув со своего внедорожника, легкомысленно дотанцовывает под последние аккорды, вырубает музыку и разворачивается так, что теперь его можно разглядеть как следует: ростом выше среднего, смуглый, простые кроссы, широкие шорты до колен, цветастая гавайская рубашка, шлем, разукрашенный под клыкастую пасть с высунутым на сторону алым языком.

– Порядок, Атланта, – выносит Мейс вердикт, наблюдая с приподнятой бровью, как чувак, не снимая экипировки с башки, справляет малую нужду под ближайший кактус. – Всего лишь гражданский не вовремя нарисовался.  
– Представляет угрозу операции?  
– М-м-м, сейчас… – Мейс отвлекается от живописной картины, чтобы свериться с планом местности, открытым на стоящем рядом ноутбуке, быстро печатает, прикидывая расстояние до цели и траекторию стрельбы в новых обстоятельствах. – Полагаю, нет… – Он поднимает голову ровно в тот момент, когда «гражданский» прилаживает на плечо гранатомёт. – …Нет-нет-нет, твою мать!

Дальше всё происходит стремительно.  
Мейс вскидывает винтовку и, глядя через прицел, ясно понимает: времени у него ровно на один выстрел. Либо по джипу, проехавшему контрольную точку из-за заминки, либо по внезапному конкуренту, который словно в замедленной съёмке направляет мощный ствол в ту же цель. Его цель.  
На решение Мейсу хватает доли секунды – и гранатомётчик валится навзничь на горячий песок с пулевым отверстием точно в центре груди.  
Раздаётся визг покрышек: Бенджамин Денс, он же Танк, он же глазастый засранец, вероятно, почуяв неладное, выворачивает руль, и громоздкий джип, едва не перевернувшись в неуправляемом заносе, быстро удаляется в обратном изначально планировавшемуся направлении.

Ругнувшись, Мейс ещё пытается прицелиться, уже осознавая, что подходящий момент бездарно упущен. Просран. Слит в канализацию вместе со всей операцией. И всё из-за какого-то сунувшего нос не в своё дело придурка!..

Невероятно живучего придурка, надо признать.  
Мейс не без удивления отмечает, что чужак, довольно уверенно для недавно застреленного, стоит на своих двоих, причём снова с оружием в руках. И, видимо, сообразив, откуда был атакован, наводит широкое дуло прямо на укрытие Мейса. 

Грохает взрыв.

От участи быть погребённым под грудой дерева и камня Мейса спасает лишь многолетняя выучка и бешеная скорость реакции.  
Сгруппировавшись и скатившись по песчаному склону, обдирая колени и локти, в едком дыму под градом обломков он добирается до замаскированного под местный ландшафт мотоцикла. Со злостью пнув подножку и матерясь сквозь зубы на чём свет стоит, Мейс седлает байк и поспешно покидает место сорванной операции, петляя среди скал и зарослей высоких колючек.

Он не может видеть или слышать, как точно так же, только вслух и очень громко костерящий всех и вся Гуэйра выковыривает пулю из бронежилета под испорченной рубашкой, в сердцах распинывает валяющийся вокруг мусор и вдруг замирает.  
А после с любопытством поднимает и осматривает обгорелый, но на удивление прилично сохранившийся после взрыва чужой лэптоп.

*

– Босс, у меня проблема!  
Гуэйра, влетев в кабинет, залпом осушает стоявший на столе стакан воды.  
– Не считая той, что ты не выполнил задание? – прохладно интересуется сидящий за столом Лио.  
Гуэйра, поперхнувшись, понимает, что в стакане была далеко не вода, но отмахивается от информации как от незначительной в настоящий момент и неохотно исправляет на множественное число:  
– У меня проблемы, – сокрушённо констатирует он. – Меня, кажется, засекли. – На вопросительный взгляд Лио договаривает: – Снайпер. Из наших конкурентов, скорее всего.  
– Ты его видел?  
– Мельком. – Гуэйра неопределённо качает рукой в воздухе. – Ну, высокий, худой. Длинноволосый. Меткий, сука... – Он болезненно потирает через рубашку здоровенный синяк на груди.  
– Негусто.  
– А я о чём, босс! Да под такое описание треть парней в Промеполисе подойдёт, – Гуэйра нервно усмехается: – Взять хоть моего Мейса.  
– Ты в курсе, что на решение подобных… внештатных ситуаций у тебя всего двое суток? – полувопросительно напоминает Лио. – Есть ещё какие-нибудь зацепки кроме его внешности?  
Гуэйра вдруг звонко хлопает себя по лбу и подрывается с места.  
– Точняк! Ты лучший, босс! Если что, я у Лючии!

*

– Это провал, Даллас.  
– Сожалею, сэр.  
– Ты знаешь правила. Сорок восемь часов, чтобы всё исправить. Время пошло.  
– Будет сделано, сэр.

Отключив канал связи с начальством, Мейс с чувством бьёт кулаком о стену с такой силой, что на гладкой панели остаётся вмятина, а подошедшая было с бинтами и антисептиком Тима озадаченно останавливается на безопасном от него расстоянии.  
Но Мейс продолжает беситься, дав волю бессильному гневу, не стесняясь ни коллег, ни выражений:  
– Я, блядь, во что бы то ни стало выясню, кто этот долбоёб! – Он поворачивается к девушке:  
– Нужны все записи из той пустыни. 

*

– Бо-о-о-ожечки.  
Узрев останки компьютера, Лючия даже перестаёт вертеться на кресле.  
– Бедный малыш. Что ты с ним делал? Тушил костёр? Лучше не отвечай. Иди-ка к ма-а-амочке, – маниакально тянет девушка, сверкая глазами. – Посмотрим, так-с… 

Гуэйра, привыкший к несколько экстравагантной манере общения скромного технического гения их компании, покладисто кивает, скорее сам себе, потому что Лючия переключает всё внимание на опалённый ноутбук, бормоча под нос не то высшие математические формулы, не то детские считалочки. Не то всё разом.  
– Зачем тебе понадобилось вскрытие этого миленького трупа? – вдруг спрашивает она с любопытством.  
– Да вот, нашёл. Хочу вернуть владельцу. – Гуэйра криво ухмыляется. – Вдруг он переживает.  
– А он – это кто?  
– Надеюсь выяснить у тебя.

– Отправь соболезнования до востребования. – Лючия, прекратив бегать проворными пятернями сразу по двум клавиатурам, смотрит на Гуэйру со смесью жалости и превосходства. – На этой крохе была установлена защитная система – форматирование данных при малейшей угрозе утечки, бум и чисто, окончательно и бесповоротно. Но! – Девушка со значением пронзает воздух поднятым указательным пальцем и тут же с размаху тыкает им в неприметный разъём на корпусе, откуда ей на ладонь выпадает чип.  
– А, вот и ты! Идентификатор устройства, – поясняет она для несведущего Гуэйры и щёлкает по толстой оправе поднятых на лоб очков, переключив линзы в режим суперзума, водружает их на глаза.  
– Сделан в Китае, ну, ясен пень. Так-так-так. О! Продан в розницу, а не с оптовой закупкой. Это уже интересней… Оп! – Серия новых ударов по клавишам. – И у нас есть адрес покупателя! – Радостно скалясь во все тридцать два, Лючия поворачивается к Гуэйре:  
– Имя не скажу, но ты сам сможешь познакомиться, тут недалеко, – говорит она, не замечая, как по мере её слов он всё больше хмурится и бледнеет. 

– Промеполис, проспект Огнеборцев, строение восемьдесят шесть, офис пятьдесят ноль три, семьдесят первый этаж. 

Чуть не забыв поблагодарить девушку за помощь и ни с кем не попрощавшись, Гуэйра на плохо слушающихся ногах бредёт на парковку. В машине он долго сидит, периодически как оглушённый встряхивая головой и слепо глядя на светящуюся белой пустотой строку поиска бортового навигатора.

Гуэйре не нужно вбивать в него полученный адрес, и дело вовсе не в знании маршрутов большого города. Просто Гуэйра и так отлично помнит, как проехать к месту работы собственного мужа.

*

Увеличить, проиграть фрагмент, повторить.  
Увеличить, проиграть фрагмент. Ещё раз. И ещё.  
Повернуть. Увеличить. Плей. Стоп. Заново.

Мейс пристально всматривается в монитор, битый час терзая зернистое видео со спутника, заучив его содержимое наизусть, до рези в воспалённых глазах и подёргивающихся век: чёрный квадроцикл, мужчина в расписном мотоциклетном шлеме и нелепой одежде, гранатомёт, стрельба, взрыв, затемнение.  
Расплывчатая картинка не даёт покоя, вызывает смутную, нехорошую тревогу, как будто связанную не только с упущенной целью, но и гораздо более серьёзными, неосознаваемыми пока до конца последствиями, щекочет и без того натянутые нервы предчувствием глобальной катастрофы, неотвратимо надвигающейся бури... Мейс смаргивает, в тысячный раз кликая мышкой на «Плей».

Увеличить. Добавить чёткость. Воспроизвести. Зациклить. Развернуть.

Разнесённое в щепки деревянное бунгало в скалах, повинуясь техническому волшебству программы, собирается из кусочков и восстанавливается, разорвавшийся снаряд, снова целый и невредимый, залетает назад в ствол гранатомёта, стрелок неестественно выпрямляется, качнувшись в обратную от неслучившейся отдачи сторону, полы разноцветной рубашки, ещё нетронутые потоком воздуха, сходятся вместе.  
Какой кретин надевает такое на миссию? 

Стоп. Отмотать фрагмент к началу. Увеличить. Повторить.

От безвкусной шмотки отлетает верхняя пуговица, когда человек на записи дёргается и падает, скошенный прямым попаданием в грудь.

Перемотать. Увеличить. Замедлить. Воспроизвести.

Яркий воротничок сдвигается в сторону, открывая обзору участок смуглой кожи между шлемом и краем бронежилета. Над левой ключицей что-то мелькает. Грязь? Шрам? Или…

Стоп. Увеличить. Плей. Стоп. Ещё. Повторить.

С каждым прокрученным разом и наложенным фильтром, чем лучше Мейсу становится видно, что это не след от ранения и не прилипший к шее другого мусор, тем невообразимо хуже становится у него на душе. 

Повторить. Повторить. Повторить. Стоп.

Мерзкий холодок ползёт вверх по позвоночнику, противно скребёт где-то в области сердца и забирается выше и левее, прижигает изнутри ледяным клеймом рисунок татуировки на собственном плече. «Фудзин».

Предельное увеличение фрагмента. Чёткость на максимум.

Чернильные линии над чужой ключицей с тошнотворной ясностью складываются в витиеватый иероглиф. «Райдзин».

Мейсу не нужно вбивать в поисковик значение символа, и дело вовсе не в знании синтоистских божеств. Просто Мейс и так отлично помнит, как читается надпись, вытатуированная на теле его мужа.

– Послушай, Мейс… – осторожно раздаётся сбоку сочувственный голос Тимы.  
Собрав в кулак всю, на какую сейчас способен, доброжелательность, Мейс просит с плохо скрытым нажимом:  
– Будь добра, прогуляйся за кофе. Себе и мне, если не сложно.

Когда напарница понятливо исчезает за матовой перегородкой, Мейс устало оседает на стул, впиваясь дрожащими пальцами в волосы.  
Кому из них пришла идея набить парные тату в честь первой годовщины свадьбы, он точно и не вспомнит. Они оба были пьяны тогда, больше друг другом, чем выпитым, гуляли по городу после торжества в ресторане и неожиданно наткнулись на крохотный салон в одном из подвальчиков восточного квартала.  
Мейс тогда ещё пошутил, что теперь в случае чего проще будет проводить опознание.  
А Гуэйра помрачнел и очень серьёзно попросил больше так никогда не говорить.

Вынырнув из воспоминаний, Мейс в последний раз воспроизводит роковой отрывок, убедившись, что ему не показалось, и на пальцах Гуэйры с видео нет никаких украшений.  
Невесело усмехнувшись, Мейс отправляет файл в корзину и чуть не подскакивает от голоса Тимы, вернувшейся с кофе в одной руке и телефоном в другой.  
– Это твой муж.  
– Что?..  
– Гуэйра на линии. Говорит, скоро будет в городе. Спрашивает насчёт ужина.  
Мейс, глядя куда-то сквозь девушку, берёт со стола своё тоже по обыкновению снятое на время операции обручальное кольцо, возвращает на законное место, растягивает губы в жуткой, неживой улыбке и только тогда отвечает:  
– Передай ему, что сегодня моя очередь.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Оставив машину в самом начале подъездной дорожки, Гуэйра обходит дом по периметру крадущимся шагом, и лишь удостоверившись в отсутствии коварных засад и смертельных ловушек снаружи, всё равно с опаской заходит внутрь.

– Ты как раз вовремя, дорогой. – Мейс возникает прямо перед ним.  
Серые брюки, нежно-розовый верх с высоким горлом, аккуратные чёрные локоны, ниспадающие свободной волной на открытые вырезами плечи. Кошачий прищур густо подведённых глаз. И по хрустальному бокалу в каждой руке.

– Они же из праздничного сервиза, – замечает Гуэйра, не сразу справившись с мимикой и резко севшим голосом. Он стягивает пиджак, бросает на спинку кресла, оставаясь в светлой рубашке – благо, запас свежей одежды на работе неиссякаем, – и шагает в гостиную за молчащим и таинственно улыбающимся Мейсом.

– Так что у нас за повод? – переформулирует Гуэйра, остановившись у пышно накрытого стола.  
– Соскучился по тебе. – Мейс резко разворачивается, снова оказываясь с ним лицом к лицу. Улыбка становится обворожительней и шире, демонстрируя ровный ряд влажно поблёскивающих чуть заострённых верхних зубов.  
Если Мейс таким образом рассчитывает выбить его из колеи, не на того напал. Гуэйру не пронять подобными штучками. Он делает шаг вперёд, подаваясь ближе. Рисует на лице похожий обманчиво радушный оскал.  
– Я тоже скучал, ми амор. Как там в Атланте?  
Мейс гасит улыбку, слегка приподнимает брови. Ставит один фужер на стол. Другой протягивает ему.  
– Небольшие неприятности.  
– Да ты что, – притворно изумляется Гуэйра. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, берёт в руку хрупкую стеклянную ножку, мимолётно коснувшись тонких холодных пальцев. Мейс тоже нервничает? Пусть.  
– Произошла накладка, и мы с ещё одной фирмой получили одинаковый заказ, представляешь? – Мейс первым опускает глаза, прикрыв подкрашенными фиолетовым веками. Кивает, исчезая в коридоре на кухню.

Ненадолго оставшись в одиночестве, Гуэйра выплёскивает содержимое бокала в стоящую неподалёку цветочную кадку – не хватало ещё набраться! Вариант быть отравленным он рассматривать принципиально не будет, – и всерьёз прикидывает, не умыкнуть ли незаметно один из колющих столовых приборов, чтобы припрятать в рукаве. На всякий случай. Мало ли, что…  
Додумать Гуэйра не успевает: Мейс снова входит в гостиную с аппетитно дымящимся главным блюдом на большой тарелке.  
– М-м-м, жаркое. Моё любимое. – Практически искренне улыбается Гуэйра. Бросив быстрый взгляд на закрытого ещё глуше обычного, нечитаемого Мейса, он возвращается к животрепещущей теме работы: – Надеюсь, ты всё уладишь.  
– Как раз этим и занимаюсь.  
Мейс без видимых усилий вынимает по рукоятку воткнутый в кусок жареного мяса внушительных размеров разделочный нож.

При желании им можно было бы разрезать и плотное, почти осязаемое напряжение, повисшее в комнате.

– А что с твоей поездкой? – интересуется Мейс светским тоном, методично деля жаркое на порции с леденящим душу металлическим лязгом.  
Стоящий у противоположного края стола Гуэйра ловит себя на том, что оружие в рукаве сейчас было бы весьма кстати. Незаметно сглотнув, он вспоминает, что надо ответить:  
– Тоже не всё гладко. Кое-что не сходится.  
– Что-то серьёзное? – Мейс, прерывая своё занятие, поднимает голову и опять фиксирует непонятным взглядом.  
– Вопрос жизни и смерти, – выдыхает Гуэйра. На автомате водит подушечкой указательного пальца по кромке своего опустошённого бокала.  
Проследив за этим движением, Мейс указывает на початую бутылку, вопросительно качнув подбородком: – Ещё вина?

Глаза снова встречаются. Какое-то время они внимательно изучают лица друг друга, пытаясь найти в них безмолвные ответы на десятки незаданных вопросов.

На этот раз первым взгляд отводит Гуэйра.  
Он никогда не был силён во всех этих ментальных игрищах, изящных материях, искусстве ведения боя путём изнурительных витиеватых переговоров. Он, чёрт побери, подрывник. Он привык устранять неугодные мысли, буквально вышибая их из чужих мозгов разрывными, добывать нужные вещи из покорёженных ударной волной направленного взрыва сейфов, а не подбирать часами отмычки к их сложным замкам. Скрупулёзному штудированию планов и карт Гуэйра всегда предпочитал импровизацию по ходу. И сейчас не намерен изменять своему стилю.  
– Да, пожалуйста, – соглашается он и, не дожидаясь, пока Мейс выполнит просьбу, двигается к нему по часовой вокруг стола. – Я помогу.  
Гуэйра подходит к мужу сзади, встаёт близко-близко, так, что у того шевелятся отдельные чёрные волоски на затылке, когда он жарко и часто дышит, в то время как сам Мейс замирает и, кажется, перестаёт дышать вовсе.  
Гуэйра на мгновенье забывается, уловив до дрожи знакомый дурманящий запах волос: естественная соль с пряностью южного ветра, химическая свежесть многочисленных пузырьков и баночек с полки в душевой, не относящаяся к уходу едва уловимая нотка крепкого табака.  
Сердце предательски сбоит, подрывая почти так же профессионально, как умеет он сам, былую уверенность.  
Это же Мейс. Его Мейс. Любовь всей его жизни, его муж, наконец-то шумно втянувший носом воздух в кольце его рук – и наёмный убийца? Киллер из компании конкурентов? Хладнокровно снявший его недавно в пустыне из снайперки мудак?  
Быть того не может. О чём, мать вашу, он вообще думает? Это же Мейс. Его родной Мейс.  
Всё это ошибка.  
Гуэйра практически не сомневается. Но всё-таки должен проверить.

Он кладёт ладонь поверх напряжённого предплечья, ведёт вниз, обхватывает узкую кисть Мейса и осторожно вынимает из неё бутылку. Затем чуть отстраняется, делая вид, что собирается самостоятельно наполнить свой бокал, наклоняет, специально отведя руку так, чтоб вино оказалось не над безопасной столешницей, а над далёким кафельным полом… И разжимает пальцы.

Тянущиеся вечность пару секунд так тихо, что слышно, как булькает жидкость, ударяясь в полёте о стеклянные стенки.  
Гуэйра ждёт всплеска, ждёт короткого глухого удара, длинного звона разбитой тары…  
Ничего не происходит.

Мейс крепко держит горлышко целой и невредимой бутылки, похоже, ещё не сообразив, что только что сделал. Он поймал её инстинктивно, отозвавшись на движение так, как точно не смог бы человек, у которого это умение не доведено до автоматизма годами спецподготовки.  
Гуэйра знает, потому что сам среагировал бы так же. И что Мейс теперь знает тоже. В тёмных глазах вспышкой немой паники мелькает осознание – он отпускает вино с наигранным «Ой!». Но поздно. Гуэйра успел увидеть достаточно.  
В осколках под ногами растёт и ширится кроваво-красная алкогольная лужица.  
– Я уберу!  
– Я сейчас!  
Восклицают они одновременно и бросаются в разные стороны.  
Гуэйра – в спальню, где в нише за картиной у него спрятан ближайший из доступных пистолетов. Мейс, судя по звуку, – куда-то в сторону выхода.

В висках заполошно стучит диким ритмом пульс, так что Гуэйра, по привычке передёрнув затвор, не сразу слышит доносящийся со двора шум заведённого мотора.  
Ну уж нет. На этот раз Мейс так просто от него не смоется.  
Гуэйра бросается на улицу вслед за машиной, срезая путь через соседские участки, несётся по образцово подстриженным газонам, сквозь струи включенных на ночь садовых поливалок, отфыркиваясь от воды, словно огромный пёс, лихо перемахивает через фигурные ограды кустов и оставленные на задних двориках мангалы, детские горки и бассейны.  
Ведомый только одним желанием – настичь Мейса, фары тачки которого сверкают уже совсем рядом, – Гуэйра, мчащий напролом и не глядящий под ноги, с разбега спотыкается обо что-то. Он по инерции пролетает вперёд, впечатываясь животом в низкий декоративный заборчик, и выпадает в образовавшийся в досках проём прямо на дорогу перед взвизгнувшим тормозами преследуемым авто, неловко взмахнув при этом оружием, ещё дома снятым с предохранителя.  
Мирную тишину спящего района прорезает звук случайного выстрела.

– Dios mio… – непроизвольно вырывается у Гуэйры, когда он, кое-как поднявшись, щурится от слепящего света на пробитое пулей слева лобовое стекло, за которым Мейс хватает распахнутым ртом воздух, будто выброшенная на берег рыбина. В подголовнике водительского кресла в считанных дюймах от его лица видна небольшая круглая дырочка.  
– Это недоразумение... – бормочет Гуэйра, отгораживаясь руками, в одной из которых до сих пор держит пистолет. Он поднимает на мужа в машине растерянный взгляд: – Это случайность! Мейс! Детка, послушай…  
Мейс кровожадно сужает глаза и втопленной до упора педалью газа чётко даёт понять, что не настроен сейчас на беседы.  
– Мейс, подожди! Я… Ты… Это… Бля!  
Не успевая уйти с траектории несущегося на него автомобиля, Гуэйра, второй раз за пять минут сбитый с ног, перекатывается по капоту, зацепившись за корпус, подтягивается на руках на крышу.  
– Дорогой, я серьёзно! Тормози! – орёт он сверху, барабаня не занятым оружием кулаком. – Мейс, твою мать, остановись немедленно!

Но Мейс и не думает слушаться, продолжая разгон. И выглядит вполне довольным собой, когда Гуэйра, саданув рукояткой пистолета по окну с пассажирской стороны, вваливается внутрь и предлагает:  
– Давай всё спокойно обсудим!  
Вместо ответа Мейс издевательски неспешно поднимает ладони над рулём и, обдав напоследок уничижительным взглядом, выпрыгивает на полном ходу из распахнутой дверцы в ночь, оставляя Гуэйру одного, в смятении и неуправляемой машине.

***

– Гуэйра?..  
Открывший дверь в одних пижамных штанах с треугольниками мультяшной пиццы Гало сонно моргает при виде еле стоящего на пороге мужчины.  
– Господи, братан, что с тобой стряслось?  
Изрядно потрёпанный Гуэйра сдувает со взмокшего лба липкую от пота и крови чёлку и шипит лаконичное:  
– Мейс.

Уже на кухне семейства Тимос-Фотиа он берёт трясущейся грязной рукой предложенную гостеприимными хозяевами выпивку и едва не отправляет мимо рта, в который раз повторяя:  
– Он пытался убить меня, босс!  
Угрюмый, лохматый со сна Лио в домашнем халате безмолвствует. Вместо него откликается сидящий рядом Гало:  
– Блин, чувак. Это дерьмово, конечно. Но, с другой стороны, вот смотри: мы с Лио тоже поначалу неслабо так схлестнулись. – Он нежно смотрит на мужа. – Зато теперь-то у нас всё огонь!  
– Гало, милый, иди… постели Гуэйре на диване.  
Проводив широкую спину супруга сложным взглядом, Лио наконец обращается к подчинённому:  
– Итак, Мейс такой же как и ты киллер?  
Гуэйра подавленно кивает.  
– Не мне тебе объяснять, какими методами иногда приходится действовать…  
– В смысле? Ты о чём, босс?  
– Всадить пулю на расстоянии – не всегда самый надёжный вариант, – продолжает Лио задумчиво. – Порою нужно быть деликатней…

– Дорогой, а где у нас постельное бельё? – раздаётся громкий голос Гало откуда-то из недр дома.  
– В правом ящике комода! Так вот…  
– Обалдеть! Какой огромный… Ты чего, без меня развлека…  
– Гало Тимос! – рыкает Лио. – Правый! Ящик!  
– Ты там что-то говорил о деликатности, босс, – напоминает Гуэйра.

Переведя дух, Лио снова понижает тон:  
– Не хочу расстраивать ещё больше, но на протяжении всего этого времени это могла быть операция под прикрытием. Сблизиться с целью, втереться в доверие, чтобы скомпрометировать, а затем убрать. Многолетний подробно разработанный план, и вот… Миссия почти выполнена.  
– Не может… Нет. – Гуэйра мотает головой. – Мейс бы не….  
– Обманувший однажды соврёт ещё. Что ты вообще знаешь о своём муже? – Лио вскидывает светлую бровь.  
Гуэйра крепко зажмуривается и сидит так какое-то время.  
– Слушай, босс. – Он открывает глаза. И в них – не замутнённая больше сомнениями, кристально-чистая ярость.  
– Одолжишь мне с утреца пару пушек из твоего арсенала?

*

– Что?! – поражённо переспрашивает Тима. – Твой муж – наёмный убийца? Тоже?!  
– Представь себе. У нас невероятная совместимость, – саркастично кривится Мейс. Тут же морщится уже от боли: финты с прыжками из несущейся на полной скорости тачки даром не проходят.

Он, полулежа прямо на полу в штаб-квартире, курит одну за другой, не чувствуя вкуса.  
Вызванная по случаю чп Тима с расспросами больше не пристаёт, молча заканчивает обрабатывать его раны, относит в утилизатор переполненную пепельницу и пустую пачку. Возвратившись, присаживается рядом, осторожно трогает за перевязанный ей же локоть.  
– Ты в порядке?  
– В полнейшем, – отзывается Мейс, расфокусированно пялясь в пространство перед собой.  
– Хорошо. – Девушка делает вид, что поверила. – Потому что тебе всё ещё нужно ликвидировать последствия предыдущей неудачи.  
– Вот уж спасибо, – язвит Мейс. – А то я забыл, что облажался по всем грёбаным фронтам!  
– Но ты всё ещё лучший в агентстве, – говорит Тима твёрдо. – И теперь точно знаешь, кто твоя цель.  
– Спасибо, – на этот раз искренне благодарит Мейс. – За всё.  
– Что собираешься делать?  
Он медленно поворачивает к ней заклеенное пластырями лицо с проступающей на нём злой решимостью.  
– Свою работу.


	5. Chapter 5

Мейс деловито упирает кулаки в бока:  
– Пробьём в базе.  
– По фамилии «Смит»? – скептически предполагает Тима.

Они безотлагательно берутся за работу прямо с утра.

– К чему усложнять? – Мейс невесело усмехается. – Можно сразу сузить параметры поиска.  
Он подвигает к себе клавиатуру и методично вбивает данные Гуэйры по памяти.  
– Нужно всё по нему: контакты, перемещения и покупки по кредиткам за последний месяц. Но для начала установим местоположение.

– Уже, – произносит Тима таким тоном, что Мейс мгновенно впивается глазами в экран.  
– Он тут. – Девушка раз за разом сосредоточенно обновляет страницу. – В этом здании.  
– Где именно? – скрыв удивление, уточняет Мейс, не без усилия возвращая лицу выражение профессиональной отстранённости.  
– Третий грузовой лифт.

Взяв свой мобильный, Мейс жмёт на вызов, слушает длинные гудки и наблюдает, как на мониторе по схематичному плану здания всё выше плавно поднимается красная точка.  
– Приехал навестить меня на студии? – спрашивает он сладким голосом, когда в трубке раздаётся характерный щелчок соединения с абонентом «Майами».  
– Ну вот, испортил сюрприз, ми амор, – смакуя обращение, отвечает Гуэйра на том конце провода.  
– О, извини.  
– Ничего страшного. Здесь у вас довольно мило, знаешь... – Гуэйра будто задумывается на секунду и договаривает жёстче: – Даже жалко, что всё скоро взлетит на воздух. Ты в том числе.  
– Болтаешь чушь, как обычно. – Мейс, переключив на громкую связь, освободившимися руками вводит в компьютер несколько команд, и точка на мониторе замирает. – Полетим вместе, любимый.  
Судя по звуку, Гуэйра от души пинает заблокированную дверь лифта и хрипло смеётся:  
– Да ты у меня романтик. Пока смерть не разлучит нас...  
– Можем расстаться и без посредников.  
– Неужели хочешь сделать мне предложение? Так я опередил тебя в этом ещё пять лет назад.  
– Шесть, – автоматически поправляет Мейс, игнорируя издёвку. – И да. Я предлагаю тебе подобру-поздорову свалить из Промеполиса, а в идеале – с континента. Чего молчишь? – Мейс озадаченно слушает тихое шуршание из телефона. – Гуэйра?  
– А ты меня не видишь?  
Мейс поворачивается к Тиме:  
– Выведи картинку.  
На появившемся изображении Гуэйра с гарнитурой в ухе, стоя чётко лицом к скрытой камере в углу кабины, с самодовольной рожей показывает в неё оттопыренные средние пальцы.  
Мейс сжимает зубы и цедит сквозь них:  
– Сомневался, что у такого болвана, как ты, мозгов хватит её найти.  
– Никогда не сомневайся во мне, детка. – Гуэйра скалится в ответ. – Я никуда не денусь.  
– Говорит человек, подвешенный в заминированной железной коробке на высоте примерно семидесятого этажа.  
– Мне не привыкать, ведь я замужем за тобой.

В разговоре образуется пауза.

Мейс меряет беспокойными шагами небольшое пространство у монитора, следя, как Гуэйра в лифте, будто пленённый дикий зверь, делает то же самое. Тот буквально рычит, вновь поднимая голову:  
– Открой чёртову дверь! Не испытывай моё терпение!  
– Как будто оно у тебя когда-нибудь было. – Мейс двусмысленно хмыкает. – Я открою, только если ты после этого исчезнешь.  
– Мейси-Мейси… – Выпустив пар, Гуэйра прислоняется к стенке и цокает языком. – Считаешь, что хорошо меня изучил за эти пять лет?  
– Шесть.  
– Тем более, значит, должен был уяснить: у меня довольно… взрывной характер.  
Мейс делает Тиме кодовый жест и распоряжается громко, чтоб Гуэйра точно услышал:  
– Активировать протокол «Парнас». Начать эвакуацию персонала из сектора С.  
Он опять обращается к телефону:  
– Ты не единственный любитель зрелищных шоу, дорогой.  
– Обижаешь. Я профи, ми амор. Дай-ка угадаю, хм-м-м… – Гуэйра с деланной задумчивостью чешет подбородок. – Отсроченная детонация при вторжении. Один заряд на противовесе, ещё парочка на основных и запасных тормозах.  
– Он обезвредил?.. – поражённо выдыхает рядом Тима.  
Мейс досадливо закусывает губу, щёлкает клавишами, проверяя. Осведомляется с ухмылкой:  
– Про главный трос не забыл?  
Молчание.  
– Последнее предупреждение, милый. Или ты сейчас же спускаешься на этом лифте вниз и навсегда забываешь дорогу в город. Или же ты навсегда здесь остаёшься.

Гуэйра в окне видео блуждает взглядом по окружающему его замкнутому пространству, возвращается к камере – и разводит открытые ладони жестом покорного смирения:  
– Ладно. Сдаюсь.  
– Что?..  
– К чёрту всё. Валяй, взрывай.  
– Думаешь, не смогу? – спрашивает Мейс с вызовом.  
Гуэйра, руша драматичность момента, расплывается в дерзкой улыбочке:  
– Неа. Духу не хватит.

Мейс меняется в лице. Резко командует:  
– Обратный отсчёт.  
И сам же его озвучивает:  
– Пять… Четыре… Скажешь что-нибудь на прощание? Два…  
– Синий – отстой!  
– Ноль. Адьос. …Ми амор.

Озарившееся огненной вспышкой изображение на мониторе, мигнув, сменяется мельтешащим чёрно-белым шумом помех. Мобильный на столе захлёбывается короткими гудками.  
– Тима!  
Мейс широко распахнутыми глазами смотрит на напарницу, мгновенье назад убравшую руку с нажатой красной кнопки.  
– Но ты сказал «адьос», я думала, это «прощай», разве нет?..

Не отдавая отчёта, почему, Мейс стремглав кидается к выходу. Ноги сами несут его к лифтам, перешедшим в аварийный режим. Чертыхнувшись, Мейс бросается к лестнице – скорее вниз, перепрыгивая через две, а то и три ступени, наплевав, сколько минут и усилий понадобится для спуска с семьдесят первого этажа на своих двоих.  
Он должен увидеть собственными глазами. Должен убедиться, что точно нет… надежды?  
Последствий, Даллас, нежелательных последствий. Если есть – устранить. Ты же профессионал.  
Профессионалы не надеются.

Когда Мейс, с трудом дыша, достигает первого уровня здания, пыль от рухнувшей кабины уже успевает осесть. Так что посмотреть есть на что.  
В большом проломе стены, через неровные края которого поднимается к небу клубящаяся гарь, виден участок обугленной шахты с обрывками искрящих проводов и полопавшихся от взрыва тросов. Пожарные суетятся вокруг с брандспойтами, ликвидируя возгорание, полицейские под вой сирен отгоняют окруживших зевак за ограждение. До сих пор истошно орёт чья-то сигнализация.

Мейс тяжело приваливается к ближайшей твёрдой поверхности, массируя вспыхнувшие тупой болью виски.  
Карет скорой нет.

Логично: после падения во взорванном лифте с высоты почти пятисот футов помощь точно никому уже не понадобится. Разве что патологоанатома.  
Опознание вряд ли будет простым. Уж прости за чёрный юмор, любимый. И… за всё остальное тоже.

Миссия выполнена.

Прощай.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Шарики хрусталя на люстре под потолком едва заметно колышутся, бросая замысловатые блики на лица посетителей ресторана. Причудливые отсветы скачут радужными искорками по граням на две трети опустевшего стакана одного из них.

Мейс сидит за центральным столиком и потягивает терпкую янтарную жидкость, отгородившись от кружащих под живую музыку пар, услужливых официантов и всего остального мира длинной вуалью волос. Одежда на нём им в тон: чёрная рубашка, брюки и обувь, аналогичного колера лак на ногтях и полоса эластичной ленты на запястье.  
Таков цвет его сегодняшней горькой победы. С которой совсем не хочется себя поздравлять. Праздновать которую можно лишь в одиночестве, гордом, но вынужденном.

Быстро смахнув слегка поплывшую чёрной краской слезу со щеки, Мейс делает ещё один медленный глоток и отставляет руку со стаканом в ожидании обслуживания.

Когда его кисть тонет в знакомом тепле широкой ладони, он обмирает… А после позволяет себе незаметный выдох неимоверного облегчения.  
Эти сильные пальцы с грубоватыми подушечками Мейс не спутает ни с чьими другими. Он знает, какими они могут быть требовательными или ласковыми по настроению обладателя, знает их солоноватый вкус и ощущение шершавости на языке, знает, как тяжело сопротивляться сладкому давлению, когда они размеренно двигаются внутри... Сейчас же они ненавязчиво завладевают его выпивкой.

– Виски. – Гуэйра картинно приподнимает брови, опрокинув в рот остаток. – Мой любимый сорт, надо же. – Он ставит пустую склянку на столик, жестом отгоняет официанта и встаёт напротив Мейса во всей красе.  
Выглядит он… безупречно: обычно непослушные вихры элегантно уложены назад, их огненного оттенка кончики гармонируют с пурпурным галстуком, классический строгий костюм-тройка сидит точно по спортивной фигуре. Не ускользают от опытного глаза Мейса и очертания наплечной кобуры под пиджаком.  
– Вообще-то я заготовил несколько фраз для нашей встречи, – говорит Гуэйра, отодвигая свободный стул. – «А я тут как раз пролетал мимо» или «Спасибо, что прокатил с ветерком, красавчик!». – Он чинно усаживается.  
– И какую в итоге выбрал? – уточняет Мейс.  
– «Я с тобой развожусь». – Гуэйра смотрит в упор.  
– Как символично. – Мейс с застывшей улыбкой откидывается на спинку стула. – Именно здесь мы отмечали помолвку.  
– Ты что, плакал?! – Ему кажется, или этой фразы не было в сценарии Гуэйры, а в голос того не должно было просочиться неподдельное переживание?..  
Что ж, тем хуже для него. Для них обоих.  
– Нет. Аллергия на твой вонючий одеколон, – лукавит Мейс с упоением.  
– А ты пахнешь просто великолепно. – Гуэйра показательно тянет носом воздух. Окидывает Мейса долгим взглядом на грани приличия: – И выглядишь. Тебе идёт чёрное.  
– Спасибо. Тренируюсь быть вдовцом. – Демонстративно взмахнув тканевой салфеткой, Мейс перекладывает её с коленей на столик, под таким намеренно очевидным прикрытием вынув из-за ремня револьвер.  
Гуэйра как бы невзначай расстёгивает пуговицу на пиджаке и касается его полы.  
– Устроим пальбу?  
– Можно бы, – соглашается Мейс. – Но проблема в том, что мне нравится этот ресторан. И боюсь, после того, как я тебя здесь убью, меня больше не рады будут видеть.  
– Я думал, проблема в том, что мы желаем друг другу смерти.  
Гуйэра ставит локоть на край, придвигается ближе, неожиданно просит, интимно понизив тон:  
– Потанцуй со мной.  
– Ты же не умеешь. – Мейс зеркалит его движение, оставляя оружие под салфеткой.  
– Это было частью моей легенды. – Гуэйра поднимается с места, галантно предлагая руку.  
– Тупость тоже? – Дёргает Мейс бровью, вставая из-за стола.

Красноречиво промолчав, Гуэйра тащит его на паркет, в свою очередь дёрнув за запястье с такой силой, что раздаётся тихий хруст.  
Мейс болезненно морщится.  
А следом азартно усмехается.  
Он бы мог сейчас садануть ребром ладони по шее подобравшегося неосмотрительно близко муженька и вырубить его. Сломать ему нос, с умелым расчётом врезав лбом в лицо. Банально застрелить, в конце концов…

Мейс кротко опускает руку на плечо Гуэйры, принимая роль ведомого.

…Но ведь так совсем не интересно.

Притиснув его ближе к себе за талию, Гуэйра выполняет начальное движение танго, делая первый наступательный шаг.  
– И всё-таки. – Мейс синхронно подаётся назад. – Как ты…  
– Ой, перестань, какой-то маленькой бомбочкой меня не убить! – бахвалится Гуэйра с позиции ведущего. В ритме танца он теснит Мейса к ближайшей колонне, с оттяжкой приложив об неё затылком.  
– Вечно спешишь. – Мейс встряхивает головой, крутнувшись вокруг себя, хлещет его по лицу волосами. – Я хотел спросить, как ты меня нашёл? – Он кладёт открытую ладонь отпрянувшему Гуэйре на грудь.  
– Просто мы связаны самими небесами, ми амор. Пока ещё. – Гуэйра возвращает близкий контакт, сдавливая за поясницу сзади, заставляя уйти в глубокий прогиб под жгучую мелодию. Мейс грациозно выпрямляется с печальным вздохом:  
– Почему у нас ничего не вышло?

Из-за минимальной разницы в росте их лица находятся на одном уровне, и приоткрытые губы едва не соприкасаются.

– У меня есть теория, – отзывается Гуэйра, опаляя дыханием.  
– Умираю от нетерпения услышать, – сделав упор на первом слове, Мейс скользит коленом по его бедру.  
– Ты совершил две ошибки. – Гуэйра ловит его ногу на пике движения, ласкающе пробирается вверх, с пристрастием огладив задницу, извлекает из потайного кармана сбоку метательный нож и отправляет в стремительный полёт через зал, не зацепив никого из других танцующих. – Во-первых, ты меня недооценил.  
– Допустим. – Мейс, развернувшись, впечатывается в Гуэйру спиной, плавно съезжает вниз по его торсу, прочувствовав весь рельеф, останавливается, оказавшись макушкой на линии паха, маскируя за страстным па, как на ощупь забирается в голенище высокого ботинка Гуэйры и проворно достаёт оттуда неотличимое от своего серебристое лезвие. Когда сильные руки вздёргивают его обратно, Мейс бросает клинок, практически не целясь, и с интересом спрашивает: – А во-вторых?  
Гуэйра прослеживает, как его нож со свистом вонзается в дальнюю стену ровно над оружием Мейса. Не подав вида, что впечатлён, он продолжает с нескрываемой злостью:  
– Во-вторых, ты отнесся к нашему браку как к очередному заданию, которое нужно подготовить и выполнить в срок.

Завершив цепочку шагов, они отклоняются корпусом каждый в свою сторону, для опоры крепко переплетясь пальцами.  
– Чего ты хочешь? – Отвернувшись вполоборота, Мейс описывает носком ботинка круг на полу.  
Гуэйра нарушает танцевальную фигуру, вторгается в его пространство и напористо хватает свободной рукой за подбородок, заставляя смотреть прямо на себя:  
– Хочу заглянуть напоследок в твои прекрасные лживые глаза.  
– Кто сказал, что я врал тебе? – Мейс задаёт вопрос без колебаний.  
Гуэйра пропускает такт.  
– А разве нет? – Он отчаянно вглядывается в лицо Мейса, с безмолвной мольбой ища в нём ответ на мучительно-простую и вместе с тем не разрешимую в одиночку дилемму с запятой: «казнить нельзя помиловать». За столько лет вместе Мейс неплохо научился считывать бьющие через край эмоции мужа.  
Хотел бы Мейс сейчас так же отчётливо знать, где поставить недостающий знак.

Он стряхивает руки Гуэйры, закрываясь волосами, привычно пряча за ними чувства, и слабым голосом, имитируя внезапный приступ дурноты, выговаривает:  
– Извини, я… Мне нужно…

Не оборачиваясь, он скрывается в направлении уборных.

*

– Не поддавайся, дружище, он врёт, хочет тебя запутать, дурит тебе башку, не смей ему верить, он притворяется… – скороговоркой вполголоса внушает себе Гуэйра, до боли впиваясь ногтями в ладони.

Он шёл в ресторан, преисполненный праведного гнева, с твёрдой и очень конкретной целью, но стоило увидеть этого предателя, дотронуться до его бледной кожи, почувствовать аромат волос… И всю уверенность как рукой сняло.  
Блядь. Пожалуй, это станет самым сложным заданием в его чёртовой жизни.  
Хотелось бы, чтоб не последним.

Гуэйра почти решает отправиться следом за мужем, когда с той стороны раздаётся глухой хлопок, грохот, звон, неразборчивые крики и женский визг. Гости вскакивают с мест, со стороны кухни валит дым, с расширенными от страха глазами бросается врассыпную персонал.  
Ну, разумеется. Очередная уловка.  
И Гуэйра снова чуть не попался. Но чуть не считается, не так ли, ми амор?

Не теряя зря времени, он ныряет в гущу паникующих посетителей, успев выхватить среди них знакомую иссиня-чёрную шевелюру. Мейс на миг оборачивается – и чужие спины надёжно скрывают его из виду, унося беспорядочным людским потоком.  
Во всеобщей неразберихе Гуэйра проталкивается к выходу на улицу, где жадно озирается вокруг, уже понимая, что тщетно: кого он сможет отыскать в центре мегаполиса в разгар вечернего отдыха, ещё и посреди толпы?  
Будто в подтверждение этой мысли, кто-то толкает сбоку: пожилой мужчина, очевидно, спасающийся бегством из ресторана, налетев на Гуэйру, лепечет извинения и вдруг уставляется на него с вящим ужасом:  
– У вас там… что-то тикает, сэр…  
Гуэйра, прислушиваясь, лезет за пазуху. Он, как никто другой, может распознать этот зловещий звук.  
Сорвав с себя пиджак и, не обращая внимания на испуганные возгласы при виде его пистолета, он орёт, размахивая руками:  
– Всем отойти! Быстро! Это опасно! А ну, живо!!!  
Его судорожный взгляд натыкается на почтовый ящик у обочины, куда Гуэйра тут же запихивает ставшую смертоносной деталь одежды и, оттесняя самых непонятливых, спиной встречает второй за вечер взрыв, устроенный не им самим.  
Прокручивая свежие воспоминания, он отчётливо видит кадр: проворные пальцы Мейса водят по лацкану его пиджака, мимолётно под него проскальзывая.  
Кулаки Гуэйры непроизвольно сжимаются.

Окинув свирепым взором место происшествия с раскуроченной почтовой коробкой, ощерившейся с одного края обожженным металлическим цветком, он широким шагом направляется к своей машине, доставая из кармана брелок одной рукой, а другой привычно давит на кнопку быстрого дозвона в телефоне.

– Мейсон Смит слушает, – ехидно звучит на том конце. – Чего надо?  
– Ты уже дважды пытался прикончить меня, причём моим же методом! Перебор, не находишь, ми амор?! – выплёвывает Гуэйра, прижав мобильный плечом к уху, и поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания.  
– Ой, перестань, какой-то маленькой бомбочкой тебя не убить, – глумливо передразнивает Мейс его же недавнюю реплику. Судя по шуршанию шин на фоне, тот тоже в пути.  
Эта игра в кошки-мышки начинает часом утомлять. Особенно, когда не уверен, в роли кого выступаешь.  
Гуэйра, вырулив на шоссе, ожесточённо вдавливает педаль газа.  
– Звоню предупредить, что еду домой, чтобы сжечь нахер всё, что тебе дарил!  
– Значит, там тебя и встречу.  
– Я буду первым!  
– Ну, как обычно, – многозначительно тянет Мейс с наигранным вздохом и отключается.

*

Экран телефона на приборной панели вновь озаряется светом входящего вызова. Глянув на имя абонента, Мейс щёлкает по гарнитуре в ухе, принимая звонок:  
– Опять ты?

Гуэйра отвечает не сразу и, когда говорит, наконец, в его нормальном, больше не озлобленном голосе лишь лёгкая, какая-то ностальгическая усталость:  
– О чём ты подумал в нашу первую встречу?

Вопрос застаёт Мейса врасплох. В голове за доли секунды проносятся десятки вариантов, ни один из которых он не готов озвучить.  
– Сначала ты.

Гуэйра будто того и ждал:  
– Я подумал, – произносит он с непонятным Мейсу чувством, подозрительно напоминающим нежность, – что ты потрясающе красивый. Такой… Как… как рассвет над океаном. – В трубке слышится медленный выдох. – Словами всего не выразить…  
– Зачем ты сейчас мне это говоришь?! – Мейс спрашивает громко и нарочито раздражённо, чтобы не выдать, как болезненно кольнуло от услышанного в груди.  
– Хотел, чтобы ты знал. В конце всегда вспоминаешь начало. – Гуэйра невесело хмыкает. – Твоя очередь.

– Я… – Мейс вцепляется в руль до побелевших пальцев. – Я подумал… – Он исступлённо бьёт несколько раз затылком о подголовник и зажмуривается на миг. Медлит, отваживаясь, собираясь с мыслями. «Я подумал, что твоё двухцветное гнездо на башке – лютый кошмар», «Я подумал, что хочу зарыться в него носом, ощутить его жёсткость или мягкость под руками. И не только его», «Я подумал, что готов дать тебе прямо там, на виду у всех копов», «Я подумал: ничего себе, любовь с первого взгляда реально существует!»…  
Что изменит правдивый ответ? Когда тот самый вопрос с запятой остро давит под левым ребром, режет глаза непрошено подступившей солью. Который не надо будет решать, если взять и малодушно поставить окончательную и бесповоротную, пусть и фальшивую, точку. Такую же, как они сами. Он сам.

Мейс выговаривает раздельно и чётко, с мазохистской безжалостностью:  
– Я подумал, что у меня никогда ещё не было такой привлекательной цели.

Уйдя в разговор, он отвлекается от трассы, пролетает на красный, заложив крутой вираж на светофоре и чудом не задев выехавшее с второстепенной дороги авто, разразившееся вслед протяжным сигналом клаксона.

– Так это всё-таки был расчёт? – глухо уточняет Гуэйра после долгого молчания.  
Мейс смаргивает слёзы, выравнивая машину и собственный голос:  
– Разумеется.  
– С самого начала?  
– С самого. Доволен? – интересуется он с замиранием сердца.  
– Вполне, – раздается бесцветное. – Именно это я и хотел узнать.

Вызов завершён.


	7. Chapter 7

Первое, что видит благоразумно припарковавшийся в начале улицы и добравшийся до дома короткими перебежками от тени к тени Гуэйра – тачку Мейса, криво, явно в спешке, приткнутую на газоне перед крыльцом.  
Сам Мейс обнаруживается на чердаке: в окне, словно в бойнице, под треугольным сводом крыши Гуэйра едва различает его застывший на изготовке силуэт, слившийся с предусмотрительно устроенной темнотой помещения сзади. Выдаёт Мейса винтовка, тускло поблёскивающая металлом в свете уличного фонаря напротив.

Что ж, главный вход отпадает. Не то чтобы Гуэйра рассчитывал появиться с беззаботным и радостным: «Мейси, я дома!»…

Он огибает куст, из-за которого вёл наблюдение и, достав из другого ботинка второй припрятанный нож, нетронутый Мейсом, метким броском протыкает колесо его машины. «Больше не сбежишь, ми амор».

Оконная рама в гараже не сдаётся без боя, насаждает заноз в ладони, – Гуэйра, матерясь про себя, проникает внутрь, спрыгнув с широкого подоконника и не задев ни одного из стоящих там предметов, но всё равно слишком громко, чтобы тренированным ухом Мейс не уловил его появления. Гуэйра не обманывается насчёт его способностей. Ведь они оба, если подумать, по жизни предпочитают лучшее. Лучших.

В потёмках Гуэйра на ощупь отсчитывает полки, нажимает нужную неприметную жестянку – и стеллаж отъезжает в сторону, являя за собой нехилый арсенал. Гуэйра берёт ствол, поразмыслив, устраивает за ремнём ещё один, рассовывает по карманам запасные обоймы. Никакого самообмана. Никаких больше иллюзий. Чистый расчёт.

Рассчитать, через сколько Мейс будет здесь, нетрудно: полминуты на спуск из-под крыши, десять секунд, чтобы пересечь холл, минуя спальню, ещё пять или семь на коридор до гаражной пристройки.  
Чёрта с два Гуэйра будет дожидаться, чтобы проверить точно. Сняв пистолет с предохранителя, он выходит навстречу. 

Ступая как можно тише, в ожидании нападения из-за каждого угла, он, повинуясь профессиональному чутью, несмотря на гнетущую тишину дома, останавливается у поворота в гостиную, затаив дыхание. Чтобы выяснить, можно ли двигаться дальше, берёт с комода рамку: фото под стеклом, которое при нужном наклоне можно использовать в качестве зеркала.  
Свадебный снимок. Не из тех приторно-глянцевых кадров, что тогда в избытке наделал приглашённый фотограф, а немного смазанное селфи на мобильный. Мейс смеётся, запрокинув голову, от чего белый цветок в его волосах грозит вот-вот выпасть из причёски, а сам Гуэйра, тоже улыбаясь во все тридцать два, прижимается к его щеке, одной рукой обнимая за плечи, вторую вытянув с телефоном.

Сейчас же Гуйэра вытягивает руку с фотографией чуть вперёд, сосредоточившись на отражении, и тут же отшатывается, увидев там Мейса, в воинственной позе засевшего в засаде на лестнице.  
Только благодаря этому манёвру прогремевший выстрел не сносит ему полголовы.

– Ты ещё жив, любимый? – Мейс, судя по звуку, начинает осторожно спускаться.

Усмехнувшись издёвке, Гуэйра издаёт несколько болезненных стонов, кряхтит и специально шумно падает на колени, якобы подкошенный пулей, на самом деле приняв более удобное положение для стрельбы.

Шаги Мейса становятся быстрее.  
Как только его фигура мелькает в проделанной им же дыре в стене, Гуэйра палит в ответ.

– Сука! – Мейс безжалостно смотрит на него через прицел.

Жертвой очередного выстрела винтовки нехилого калибра становится витрина с праздничным сервизом. Спрятавшегося за ней Гуэйру задевает брызнувшими во все стороны осколками – края прорехи в белой рубашке выше правого локтя окрашиваются красным.

– Тварь! – Он, взяв Мейса на мушку, попадает точно в дуло снайперки, вышибая оружие из его рук. Тот не теряется, хватаясь за висевший до этого на плече ручной автомат.

– Долбоёб! – Очередь пробивает стену насквозь, оставляя в хрупком гипсокартоне неровную дорожку отверстий вслед за бросившимся в сторону коридора Гуэйрой.

– Пидорас! – горланит он из-за угла, перезаряжая оружие. 

– Кто бы говорил! – парирует занятым тем же самым Мейс. Обойма с щелчком встаёт на место.

– Ну, если уж мы теперь откровенны друг с другом… – Гуэйра, зажимая рану свободной рукой, перебирается в новое укрытие, – …то это даже не первый мой брак, чтоб ты знал! 

Разлетевшаяся в щепки стенка шкафа красноречивей любого ответа словами. 

– Ты только не переживай, детка, – паясничает Гуэйра, приняв на обломках упор лёжа и выцеливая в стоящего посреди гостиной Мейса. – Это было в Вегасе после трёх бутылок текилы, я всё отменил на следующий же день!

– Пьянь! – Мейс почти уклоняется: пуля, пройдя по касательной, оставляет на его скуле алую полоску.

– О, только не говори, что я у тебя был первым, ладно? – Воспользовавшись заминкой, Гуэйра, вскочив, стремительно пересекает комнату и падает за спинку дивана. – С твоими-то умениями, – произносит он со вкусом, выглянув оттуда, чтоб убедиться, что с Мейсом всё в поря… ещё не покончено.

– Я не считал. – Отерев с лица кровь, Мейс перехватывает половчее оружие. – Вернее, бросил это дело, когда перевалило за полсотни.

Автоматный залп прошивает цветную обивку, вокруг испорченной мягкой мебели пушистыми хлопьями оседает её содержимое, сюрреалистично медленно и спокойно для текущей ситуации.

Гуэйра, пригнувшись, встряхивает головой, но картинка, возникшая перед внутренним взором, не уходит: толстые, липкие пальцы лезут под майку, трогают оголившуюся светлую кожу Мейса, обхватывают оба тонких запястья разом, тянут за длинные волосы, принуждая выгнуться, подставить беззащитное горло под жадную пасть, оскверняющую его вспухающими уродливыми гематомами, не только там, по всему телу тоже, не внимая мольбе, не зная пощады, душа насильными объятиями, не слушая тихих всхлипов боли – только ли боли?..

– La puta barata! [Дешёвая шлюха - исп.] – выкрикивает Гуэйра, самоубийственно поднимаясь в полный рост, в то время как внутри него поднимается, клокоча, кипящая ревность, слепя глаза кровавой пеленой. Он, не целясь, расстреливает собственное бешенство, бьёт без разбора, попадая в вещи на полках, – Мейс легко уворачивается от летящих в него частичек тщательно создаваемого годами уюта, обогнув полуразрушенную стену, прислоняется к ней боком.

*

В доме через дорогу зажигается свет:  
– Что там за шум?  
– Опять эти Смиты со своим ремонтом…

*

– Ну, почему же? – Мейс реагирует на оскорбление ровно, отсчитывая в уме количество выстрелов. Дождавшись характерного сухого звука опустевшего магазина, шагает из-за преграды обратно, перекинув автомат на ремне за спину.  
– Конкретно ты мне дорого заплатишь.  
Насладившись растерянным выражением лица благоверного, он издевательски неспешно наводит на него ствол и нажимает на спуск.

Гуэйра инстинктивно закрывается первым подвернувшимся под руку предметом. Жалостливо брякнув порванными струнами, недавно целая гитара теперь остаётся в его стиснутом кулаке безжизненным грифом с неровным куском лакированного дерева на конце.  
– А говорил, не знаешь язык, – отмерев, отзывается Гуэйра с нервным смешком. 

В ответ Мейс разражается впечатляющей разнообразием нецензурной тирадой на испанском, которая захлёбывается, как только Гуэйра выуживает второй пистолет и передёргивает затвор.

– Тормоз, бля! – Мейс тут же снова скрывается за облюбованной ранее стеной, содрогнувшейся от пущенных в неё пуль. – Гитару-то на хрена?! А я так её и не освоил… – признаётся он с искренним сожалением.

– Ха, так вот почему ты при мне никогда не играл? А то всё «творческий процесс» да «творческий процесс!» – Гуэйра, вероятно, не желая повторять собственных ошибок, прекращает понапрасну тратить патроны. – Я должен был сразу догадаться! Какая в жопу акустика, какая, блин, международная студия, ты же кроме своей металлической долбёжки и не слушаешь ничего. Патлатый говнарь! – припечатывает он и швыряет останки несчастного инструмента прямо в убежище Мейса, доламывая окончательно и то, и другое.

– Ах ты, псина сутулая! – бурно оскорбляется Мейс, разворачиваясь к нему с оружием наперевес.

Но Гуэйра оказывается на удивление проворней автоматной очереди, перекатами добирается до кухни и находит спасение за железной дверцей холодильника, которая, приняв на себя основной урон, становится похожа на огромное решето необычно прямоугольной формы.

– Мазила! – вопит Гуэйра откуда-то снизу.  
Но Мейс отнюдь не промазывает, попадая именно куда метил – в газовую трубу над плитой. Правда, не предусматривает в порыве гнева масштаб разрушений: взрывной волной сносит сразу половину гарнитура и раковину, так что вода из раскуроченного смесителя начинает задорно хлестать во все стороны, не давая распространяться вспыхнувшему пламени.

Их обоих, отбросив на добрый десяток футов, сбивает с ног и сшибает вместе, они катятся по мокрому полу, теряя оружие, и яростно отпихиваются друг от друга, когда осознают, что происходит.

Скорее сориентировавшись, Мейс молнией преодолевает расстояние до своего ближайшего тайника, но, как только завладевает желанной пушкой, Гуэйра выбивает её с ноги и принимает боевую стойку, подманивая к себе дразнящими движениями пальцев:  
– Иди к папочке! – Он аж подпрыгивает от нетерпения. 

Нетрудно догадаться, к чему такое воодушевление: крепко сбитый, поджарый Гуэйра превосходит Мейса по массе, что при примерно одинаковых навыках в рукопашном бою даёт ему очевидное преимущество.

Мейс быстро убирает волосы наверх, меряет мужа сосредоточенным взглядом, прикидывая свои шансы, – и без предупреждения сокращает расстояние, заряжая ему острым коленом в пах.

На войне, как и в любви, хороши все средства.

– И кто теперь папочка? – спрашивает он у согнутого пополам Гуэйры высокомерно.  
Тот воет что-то нечленораздельное, но равновесие удерживает даже после такой во всех смыслах сногсшибательной атаки и, размахнувшись, отвешивает Мейсу звонкую оплеуху такой силы, что у него искры сыплются из глаз.  
– Maricon! [Пидорас - исп.] – добавляет Гуэйра к удару, уверенный теперь, что будет понят.

– Повторяешься, дорогой… – Пошатываясь, Мейс наклоняет голову поочерёдно к обоим плечам и еле успевает поставить блок, потому что Гуэйра налетает на него снова, обрушиваясь шквалом мощных ударов.  
Умелой подсечкой он роняет Мейса лопатками на журнальный столик, проигнорировав жалобно затрещавшее стекло, вздёргивает за грудки и впечатывает в него ещё раз и ещё, безыскусно избивает, отводя душу.

Мейс, собравшись, поднимает ногу и пинает его сбоку по почкам, чем злит сильнее: Гуэйра швыряет его на пол, заломив за спину руку, протаскивает животом вперёд по жёсткому ворсу ковра и усаживается сверху, закрепляя успех.

– Хреновый из тебя шпион, ми амор, – сообщает он низким шёпотом, склонившись к самому уху Мейса. – Думал, я не в курсе, что ты бегаешь курить на задний двор? 

Мейс предпочитает промолчать, копя силы. Он, выровняв дыхание, выбрасывает свободный кулак, до предела выворачивая руку назад, чтобы достать Гуэйру продуманным болевым приёмом под дых. Тот вскрикивает от неожиданности и разжимает захват. Мейс под ним переворачивается, сгибает колени и, оттолкнувшись от его груди, через кувырок снова оказывается на ногах.

– Ну, мы же отныне откровенны друг с другом, ми амор, – напоминает он, подражая манере Гуэйры, и сплёвывает кровью из разбитых губ. – Так что буду курить прямо в доме. Только ты вряд ли это уже увидишь. 

На этот раз Мейс атакует, а Гуэйра обороняется, защищаясь скрещенными предплечьями от прямых в голову, всё ещё сдавленно кашляя после предыдущего попадания, он держит дистанцию, не подпуская ближе.

В ход идут детали интерьера: Мейс, наугад подняв валяющуюся на полу деревяшку, всё-таки огревает Гуэйру по башке, и тут же получает выбивающий дух хук в корпус из-за того, что сам неосторожно открылся во время движения. От особенно резкого взмаха зажим на его волосах лопается, и Гуэйра не без садистского удовольствия вцепляется в длинные пряди, наматывает их на кулак, подтаскивая Мейса практически вплотную к себе. Его тёмные глаза в поплывшей обводке удивлённо расширяются, когда Гуэйра, видимо, на волне чистого куража широко и влажно лижет бурый след на его щеке и опять находит теперь ничем не скрытое ухо, смыкает зубы на мочке и не отпускает, пока не дожидается шипящего выдоха. Только тогда он шевелит волосы на виске Мейса жарким дыханием:  
– Какой ты заботливый. Бережёшь меня от пассивного курения. 

Каждое слово сочится отравленным мёдом. Мейс и не догадывался раньше, что Гуэйра так умеет. Впрочем, не самый значительный пробел в его знаниях о собственном супруге. 

Мейс, брыкаясь, откидывается назад и дёргает затылком, вырывается из хватки ойкнувшего Гуэйры и, тяжело дыша, снова встаёт напротив в боевую позицию. Гуэйра, проведя давно уже не белым рукавом по лицу, бросается в новую атаку.

Они крушат друг другом дом, борются всерьёз, на языке драки предъявляя злые претензии и высказывая взаимные обиды, калеча и стараясь причинить побольше боли, не сдерживаясь, выкладываются на полную.

В какой-то момент почти выдохшийся Мейс пропускает мастерский апперкот и, пролетев через полкомнаты, затихает у ног подошедшего Гуэйры. И тот, не в силах смотреть на сотворённую с растерзанным партнёром жестокость, нарушает главную заповедь бойца – поворачивается спиной к недобитому противнику.

В приоткрытых глазах Мейса зажигается огонёк ликующего коварства: может быть, Гуэйра и сильнее физически, но его слабость – в наивной доверчивости, порой граничащей с глупостью, – станет его же фатальным промахом.

А вот Мейс не промахнётся. 

Он незаметно напрягает болезненно отозвавшиеся мышцы и, сгруппировавшись, изворачивается, последним мощным рывком дотягиваясь до рукоятки валяющегося неподалёку пистолета, запримеченного ещё во время падения. Краем глаза он успевает уловить тень от метнувшейся почему-то в противоположную сторону фигуры мужа.

Выпрямляются они одновременно под звуки взводимых курков.

Мейсу приходится неестественно высоко задрать голову, потому что Гуэйра приставляет свой вновь обретённый ствол к его подбородку, в то время как сам Мейс твёрдо упирается дулом пистолета прямо Гуэйре в лоб.


	8. Chapter 8

Дом вокруг полнится разнообразными звуками: на кухне монотонно хлопает о створку окна распахнутая взрывом рама, позвякивая зазубринами оставшегося стекла, там же что-то журчит и откуда-то капает, потрескивают догорающие обломки мебели, надрывно пищит чудом уцелевший противопожарный датчик.

Но ни Гуэйра, ни Мейс в вакууме нереального напряжения не слышат этого. Не ощущают дымной горечи в воздухе и медного привкуса во рту.

Из пяти основных видов чувств у них остаётся только два.  
Обострившееся до предела зрение, фиксирующее малейшие изменения в человеке напротив: вот Мейс непроизвольно сглатывает, и упирающийся ему под челюсть пистолет Гуэйры от этого немного смещается; вот Гуэйра, скосив глаза от переносицы вверх, хочет увидеть чёрную дыру чужого ствола у своего лба, но его загнанный взгляд всё равно соскальзывает на крепко сжимающую рукоятку руку Мейса, который из-за положения смотрит свысока, но при этом обречённо.  
Способность осязать сигнализирует обоим о высочайшей степени опасности: как правило, прижатый к разгорячённой коже ледяной металл оружия означает, что это последнее, что ты почувствуешь в своей жизни перед её неотвратимым финалом.

Невыносимо долгие мгновения тянутся, превращаясь в мучительные минуты перед неизбежным. Но его не происходит.  
Не происходит вообще ничего.  
Они просто стоят, выжидая, когда кто-то один отважится привести в исполнение смертельный приговор другого. Молчаливо уступают такую сомнительную честь, пристально вглядываясь друг в друга.

– Давай же… – не выдержав, шипит Мейс. 

И тишина лопается под напором разом нахлынувшего извне шума, который тут же перекрывает тяжёлое, с хрипом, двойное дыхание.

– Ну! – Мейс лихорадочно дёргает пистолетом, и в том месте, где дуло до этого плотно прижималось ко лбу Гуэйры, остаётся круглый розовый отпечаток.

– Давай! – Голос крепнет отчаянной силой, из позы уходят хищность и ожесточение. – Стреляй уже! – Мейс решительно подставляет уязвимую шею первобытным жестом бесстрашного смирения со своей участью. 

– Сам и стреляй, если хочешь, – бесцветно откликается Гуэйра и тоже ослабляет давление ствола, отведя руку с ним чуть в сторону. – А я не могу, – говорит он как-то даже жалобно, с почти по-детски обиженной интонацией. – Не буду я тебя убивать.

Пистолет во всё ещё вытянутой руке Мейса начинает трястись вместе с его нижней губой. Он скорее её закусывает, сдерживая порыв эмоций, сверлит немигающим взглядом лицо Гуэйры, поразительно безмятежное для человека, добровольно опустившего оружие, когда в него продолжают целиться в упор.

– Взаимно… – выдыхает надломлено Мейс и сам пугается вырвавшегося откровения. Он мотает головой, изумлённый внезапно вскрывшейся правдой. О себе, прежде всего. 

– Я не могу тебя убить. – Его пистолет летит на пол, синхронно с этим Гуэйра отбрасывает свой и шагает вперёд, сокращая расстояние между ними до минимума. Он обхватывает ошеломлённое лицо Мейса большими ладонями.

– Я тебя тоже, – мягкий шёпот звучит, будто ответ на иное признание, и тонет, захваченный в плен приоткрывшихся навстречу губ.

Они исступлённо целуются, едва успевая хватать воздух в перерывах между столкновениями испачканных в крови друг друга ртов.  
Неуёмные ярость и жажда расправы переплавляются в такой же силы желание совершенно другого плана.

Гуэйра с возбуждённым рыком рвёт на Мейсе рубашку – чёрная ткань трещит по швам, пуговицы врассыпную скачут по полу, добавляя беспорядка.  
Мейс, поведя плечами, сбрасывает остатки ненужной больше тряпки, тянет Гуэйру за мятый воротник, который до этого комкал в кулаках, кивает в сторону.  
Гуэйра понятливо сметает с выстоявшего в схватке комода мешающий хлам, рывком поднимает Мейса и сажает туда.  
Мейс тут же обхватывает его ногами за талию, под руку ему попадает острый осколок, которым он, не церемонясь, срезает с Гуэйры сбившийся набок галстук. Тот, сверкнув потемневшими глазами, поспешно выпутывается из остальной одежды выше пояса, огладив Мейса от разведённых коленей до ягодиц, берётся за пряжку его ремня, расправившись со своим.  
Мейс кладёт руки поверх чужих, помогая и направляя, откидывается назад, прижимаясь затылком и лопатками к стене, и приподнимается, насколько позволяет поза, когда Гуэйра опускается вниз, сдёргивая его брюки вместе с бельём до самых щиколоток.

Он больше не торопится, смакуя светлую кожу горячими губами, пробираясь наверх постепенно: сначала покрывает вдумчивыми поцелуями мускулистые икры, потом, проведя носом выше по жёстким волоскам, чмокает ямочки под обоими коленями по очереди, после, высунув язык, влажно выписывает его кончиком по внутренним сторонам бёдер невысказанные слова извинений.

Мейс принимает их с глухими низкими стонами, закрыв глаза, чтобы не видеть, как размеренно двигается между его расставленных ног чёрная с огненными подпалинами макушка. Но это не помогает, потому что изнутри под его веками тоже пляшут двухцветные всполохи, уже собирается густым лавовым потоком истомная тяжесть внизу живота, через раз не позволяя наполнять лёгкие выгорающим кислородом, грозя спалить дотла раньше времени, оставить кучкой остывающего пепла среди тлеющих развалин дома…

Гуэйра, словно почуяв, перемещается дальше, продолжая безмолвно просить прощения за оставленные им на теле Мейса варварские следы, пробует на вкус каждую царапину, ссадину и отметину, каждый порез и синяк, на ощупь запоминая расположение, дотошно пересчитывая грубыми пальцами, чтобы не пропустить ни одного, когда будет перекрывать их свежими. И куда более приятным способом.  
Он берётся за дело немедленно, и тихие вздохи Мейса становятся рваными всхлипами удовольствия, умело замешанного на чередовании боли и ласки.

Они вновь сшибаются ненасытными ртами, выбивают взаимные признания громкими вскриками, навёрстывают всё то упущенное время, что скрывались друг от друга за давшим трещину прозрачным стеклом своих легенд, доламывают его израненными окровавленными руками, чтобы наконец-то в тесном контакте кожа к коже добраться до голой, ничем не прикрытой правды.

«Я не смогу от тебя отказаться»  
«Я не смогу без тебя жить»  
«Я люблю тебя»  
«И я тебя»  
«Я знаю»

И это честное, обоюдное знание заводит по-новому.  
По-новому сильно.

У Гуэйры перехватывает горло, когда Мейс перехватывает инициативу, толкает открытой ладонью в грудь, опрокидывает его на грязный пол, нависая сверху. Опираясь на локти по обе стороны от его лохматой головы, дразнит шею и плечи щекочущими кончиками длинных прядей и, резко откинувшись и заведя руку назад, седлает бёдра, одним литым беспощадным движением опускаясь сразу до упора. Он почти без паузы начинает ритмично раскачиваться, задавая темп, полностью контролируя процесс и от этого властного подчинения явно имея свой ни с чем не сравнимый кайф.  
Так что формально имеющему Мейса Гуэйре остаётся лишь послушно подаваться за ним вверх, млея и жмурясь от наслаждения, слепо блуждать голодными руками по напряжённой спине и торсу, зарываться пятернями в спутанные чёрные волосы, влажные от впитавшейся раньше воды и выступившего совсем недавно пота. Гуэйра смахивает горячие капли, по памяти обводит овал лица, на короткий миг болезненно исказившегося от проникновения без подготовки и постепенно расслабляющегося под нежными прикосновениями. Пальцы ложатся на плотно сомкнутые губы Мейса:  
– Quiero oirte. [Хочу тебя услышать - исп.]  
– Хочу тебя… – вторит Мейс, податливо приоткрыв рот, ловит языком мозолистые подушечки, сглатывая вязкую слюну вместе со всеми вариантами продолжения фразы, задевает острым краем зубов сбитые в кровь костяшки, вбирает по вторую фалангу, зализывает ранки, заглаживая вину причастности к ним, куда доходчивее так, безо всяких бесполезных в настоящий момент слов.

Свободной рукой Гуэйра неконтролируемо стискивает его левое плечо чуть ниже татуировки, оставляя новые, тут же темнеющие на тонкой коже метки, за которые наверняка будет извиняться позже. Возможно, тоже при помощи языка. А может быть, и без.

От этих мыслей по позвоночнику Мейса прокатывается сладкой дрожью первая волна подступающей кульминации.  
Ускоряя движения бёдер, он выпускает изо рта пальцы Гуэйры и припадает раскрытыми губами к его левой ключице, прикусывает смуглую кожу с парным узором чернил, от чего обоих обдаёт нестерпимым жаром, прошивает насквозь яркой вспышкой общего безумия, длящегося целую вечность бесконечной секунды.

Гуэйра крупно сотрясается, взрываясь глубоко внутри Мейса, пока тот с высвобожденным стоном выстреливает на его подрагивающий живот, окропляя белёсыми потёками, и утыкается мокрым лбом в лоб, смотря шальными, смеющимися глазами. Гуэйра тоже весело фыркает в новый поцелуй.

Подрывник и снайпер, чёрт возьми. Они с самого начала знали, кого выбирать.  
Разрушительная мощь с точно выверенным вектором, идеально дополняющие друг друга, максимально эффективные именно в дуэте, изначально предназначенные для того, чтобы быть вместе. 

– Эй, полегче, ковбой… – Гуэйра, предельно чувствительный сейчас, шумно выдыхает, когда всё ещё сидящий на нём верхом Мейс, пошевелившись на пробу, сперва замирает, а после снова с силой сжимает мышцы и требовательно просит:  
– Ещё.

Одного раза не хватит, вспоминает Гуэйра, охотно берясь за выступающие тазовые косточки ахнувшего Мейса и внезапным переворотом подминая его под себя.

Определённо.

Им, даже познакомиться умудрившимся дважды, никогда не было достаточно.

*

– Ну, привет, незнакомец.

Мейс в условно белой рубашке Гуэйры с пятнами его крови на разодранном рукаве чинно вышагивает из огромной дыры в стене, ещё недавно бывшей входом на кухню, держа в одной руке окутанную ароматным паром кружку, а в другой – дымящуюся сигарету, выкуренную до половины.

Гуэйра наблюдает за его действиям с довольной улыбкой, потому что кроме этой едва прикрывающей задницу детали гардероба на Мейсе больше ничего нет. Впрочем, сам Гуэйра тоже только в расстёгнутых брюках, которые так и не удосужился снять, сидит посреди гостиной, прислонившись к не тронутому автоматной очередью боку перевёрнутого дивана.  
Аккуратно пробравшись босыми ступнями между острых обломков, усыпавших пол, Мейс опускается с ним рядом и протягивает кофе в единственной уцелевшей в перестрелке посуде. Но Гуэйра, усмехнувшись, вытаскивает из его пальцев курево и с упоением прикладывается к фильтру под удивлённым взглядом.  
– С самого колледжа не курил, прикинь, – признаётся он.  
– Ты же, вроде, был квотербеком? – Подозрительно прищуривается Мейс. – Спорт, здоровый образ жизни, все дела…  
– Упс! – Без капли сожаления в голосе Гуэйра приканчивает сигарету последней долгой затяжкой и тушит окурок прямо о паркет. – Если честно, меня не взяли даже в запасной состав.  
– А я, между прочим, тобой гордился. – Мейс сам отпивает кофе, пряча улыбку и, отставив чашку в сторону, приваливается к плечу Гуэйры. Тот сразу же его обнимает, привлекая ближе к себе, по-хозяйски устроив руку на пояснице.

Мышцы у обоих приятно тянет и слегка покалывает, как всегда после хорошей драки или качественного секса. Или того после другого.

– Чисто для справки. – Мейс поворачивает голову. – Ты хотя бы Смит?  
– Ну, как тебе сказать… – Отводит глаза Гуэйра. – Думаешь, могли бы дать сыну такую фамилию кубинка и мексиканец?  
– Так и предполагал. – Мейс вздыхает. – Я, к слову, наполовину японец.  
Помолчав, он уточняет:  
– По матери.  
– Подожди-ка, но она же была на нашей свадьбе и не…  
– Нанятая актриса, – быстро объясняет Мейс.  
Гуэйра ржёт ему в макушку:  
– То-то мне показалось, что я видел её в одном ролике на том сайте, ну, знаешь, где... Ай! – Под рёбра врезается чужой острый локоть.  
– Не смей плохо говорить о моей маме! – возмущается Мейс.  
– О твоей ненастоящей и несуществующей американской маме, – напоминает Гуэйра, потирая ушиб. – Кстати, классный удар с левой, ми амор.  
– Это потому что справа у меня слепая зона. – Мейс убирает привычно упавшие на лицо волосы, демонстрируя наглядно тонкую нить старого шрама над правой бровью. Гуэйра поднимает руку и невесомо гладит его по голове.  
– Как я понимаю, ты не падал с лошади на ферме, когда тебе было девять?  
Не считая нужным подтверждать очевидное, Мейс просто пожимает плечами, добавив только: – Дело на самом деле было в Далласе. 

Гуэйра замолкает надолго, бездумно перебирая пальцами мягкие пряди тоже притихшего Мейса, но, словно очнувшись, прочищает горло и произносит:  
– Так странно…  
– Что именно?  
– Что я взял в мужья парня, который даже не знал, каким по счёту я у него буду.  
– Вообще-то знал.  
Мейс плавно отстраняется, чтобы открыто посмотреть на напрягшегося Гуэйру. Тот, стойко выдержав прямой взгляд, вопросительно приподнимает брови:  
– И?  
– Первый и единственный, – отвечает Мейс без паузы и предельно серьёзно.

– Опять врёшь, да? – спрашивает Гуэйра с затаённой надеждой на обратное. – Ты же сам мне сказал, что давно со счёта сбился, и…

Мейс перебивает, позволяя себе улыбнуться:  
– Я говорил о миссиях, болван! – Он плюхается спиной сбитому с толку Гуэйре поперёк коленей. – А ты – неповторимый и уникальный в своём роде придурок, сначала умудрившийся затащить меня в постель после задания, а потом вообще под венец.

– Постой-постой… – Гуэйра часто моргает, переваривая информацию. – Твою же!.. Это был ты! – заключает он с восхищением. – Тогда, в Майами, когда мы встретились... Барракуду завалил ты!

– Ага. – Важно кивает Мейс, хитро глядя на него снизу вверх. – А кое-кто очень здорово помог, следом повзрывав к чертям все ключевые полицейские участки.

– Боже. – Гуэйра проводит по лицу ладонью, ошарашенный запоздалым прозрением: – Выходит, и все друзья нашей семьи – наёмные убийцы?

– Кроме твоего приятеля Гало, если я ничего не упускаю. Типа того. – Мейс неопределённо качает рукой в воздухе. – Ну, и Тима, моя напарница, занимается исключительно сбором данных.

Осторожно вытянув из-под Мейса ноги, Гуэйра, закинув руки за голову, ложится с ним рядом, отсутствующе уставившись в подпалённый местами потолок.

Через некоторое время Мейс косится на него с любопытством:  
– Слушай, а как ты выбрался из того лифта?  
– А никак, – легкомысленно отзывается Гуэйра. – Так в нём и сидел.  
На заинтересованный взгляд Мейса задаёт ему наводящий вопрос:  
– Помнишь, я спросил, видишь ли ты меня?  
– Чёрт! – Мейс с чувством лупит по полу кулаком, сообразив: – Ты переключил камеры! Вот ведь засранец!  
– Подумаешь, поменял пару проводков, переждал взрыв в соседней шахте и спокойно спустился, когда у вас там всё заработало. – Самодовольно ухмыляется Гуэйра.  
– Какой же ты у меня всё-таки…  
Мейс, перевернувшись на живот, кладёт подбородок на скрещенные запястья, склонив голову набок, смотрит на мужа с выражением искреннего обожания и договаривает другое:  
– Я рад, что ты жив.  
Гуэйра в ответ, мимолётно приласкав пострадавшую скулу Мейса, накрывает его руку своей, с таким же кольцом на безымянном пальце.  
– Взаимно, ми амор.

Идиллию нарушает звон стекла: сквозь ещё одно разбитое окно в гостиную влетает небольшой округлый предмет и, несколько раз отскочив, приземляется на пол с не предвещающим ничего хорошего равнодушным звуком тикающего таймера.  
По стенам зловещими красными зайчиками прыгают точки лазерных прицелов.

Мейс с Гуэйрой переглядываются с абсолютно одинаковым смятением на лицах.

Увлечённые бурным выяснением отношений, они как-то упустили из виду, что отведённые каждому из них на выполнение задания сорок восемь часов уже истекли.


	9. Chapter 9

– Бля!..

Гуэйра судорожно шарит по полу вокруг себя в попытке найти какое-нибудь оружие, но заполняющий комнату желтоватый газ, клубящийся едкими испарениями, не очень способствует поискам.  
Разом подобравшийся Мейс, засевший напротив в укрытии из поломанной мебели, зажимает рот и нос руками и таращит на него не скрытый за волосами слезящийся глаз.  
Гуэйра, плюнув на своё тщетное занятие, яростно сигналит ему что-то кодовыми жестами, но Мейс лишь непонятливо хмурится.

В итоге Гуэйра, пригибаясь под ливнем хлынувших с улицы пуль, просто хватает его в охапку и перекатывается к подвальной лестнице.  
Они кубарем катятся по высоким ступеням и, оказавшись внизу, так и не расцепляясь, приваливаются друг к другу.

– Чему вас только учили в этой твоей конторе?! – негодует Мейс, отдышавшись. – Преимущество всегда у того, кто сверху!

Гуэйра против воли расплывается в сальной улыбочке:  
– Да ну?  
– Пошёл ты… – Мейс пихает его локтем. – Мы здесь как в западне!

Раздающиеся над головой тяжёлый топот и крики «Заходим!» и «Сюда!» подтверждают его худшие опасения.

Вопреки ситуации, Гуэйра вовсе не выглядит напуганным. Он уверенно идёт к коробкам с домашней утварью, достаёт оттуда небольшую металлическую сферу, с одного края чуть вогнутую из-за дисплея, вспыхнувшего под его пальцами огоньками обратного отсчёта, крепит к дальней стене и возвращается к Мейсу с самодовольным видом.

– Закрой-ка уши, детка, сейчас будет громко.

Их вновь стискивает вместе ударной волной, присыпает землёй, бетонной пылью и древесной трухой из треснувших перекрытий, но цель достигнута: в образовавшемся отверстии между стеной и потолком виднеется участок двора со светлеющей над ним безмятежной лазурью утреннего неба.

– Чтобы больше не смел прятать в доме всякую взрывоопасную дрянь, понял? – строго спрашивает Мейс, карабкаясь вслед за мужем на волю.

– Не смогу при всём желании. – Оказавшись полностью снаружи, Гуэйра озадаченно оглядывается на жилище. Вернее, на то, что от него осталось после их разборок и разборок с ними. Которые, кстати, в самом разгаре.

– Чёрт!

Мейс опять припадает к земле и утягивает за собой Гуэйру, уводя с траектории огня. С чёткостью профессионала он обыскивает лежащего неподалёку оглушённого бойца и, завладев его пушкой, палит в ответ.

Быстро сориентировавшийся после взрыва отряд ликвидации, продолжая стрелять, стягивает свои прореженные силы вокруг них, беря в кольцо окружения.

– Надо сваливать! – бросает Мейс через плечо. – Около крыльца моя машина, давай…  
– Эм. – Гуэйра, неловко кашлянув, смотрит на него виновато. – Она у тебя, как бы это сказать… Немножко совсем не на ходу.

Мейс проглатывает проклятья, потому что Гуэйра, вдруг дёрнув его к себе, хватает за руку с пистолетом и, положив палец поверх его на спусковой крючок, метко снимает показавшегося справа наёмника.

– А что с твоей тачкой? – Мейс, наградив его благодарным взглядом, теснее вжимается спиной в широкую грудь и чувствует, как Гуэйра качает головой:  
– Слишком далеко.

– Значит… – Мейс, прищурившись, точно пущенными пулями убирает ещё двоих.  
– …покажем им, как связываться со Смитами.

Следя за обстановкой по сторонам, Гуэйра пятится, смещая их обоих назад так, чтобы получить хотя бы иллюзию безопасного тыла в виде полуразрушенной стены дома, пока Мейс отбивается от подступающих всё ближе врагов из одного на двоих пистолета. Патроны в котором далеко не бесконечны, о чём напоминает глухой щелчок вместо очередного выстрела.

– А это наши или ваши? – Мейс, отбросив бесполезное оружие, находит ладонь Гуэйры и кивает на безликий фургон с прибывшим подкреплением.  
– Какая разница? – Гуэйра крепко сжимает в ответ и оттесняет его, заслоняя всем корпусом. – Никому не позволю тебя…

Конец его фразы тонет в грозном рёве мощного байка, вылетевшего сбоку наперехват атакующим. Стремительной чёрной вспышкой проехавшись прямо по вооружённым людям, сбивая их с ног, будто живые кегли, мотоцикл, взрывая крупными колёсами комья земли на газоне, с пробуксовкой тормозит рядом с ошарашенной парой.

– Эй, Гуэйра, не стой столбом! – властно велит байкер командным голосом и хлопает по сиденью позади себя.  
Поприветствовав Мейса учтивым наклоном головы, он приподнимает забрало шлема. – И ты давай. Правда, я не рассчитывал на двоих пассажиров...  
– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, – практически не кривит душой Мейс, краем глаза наблюдая, как начинают приходить в себя недобитые враги. Он проворно запрыгивает за спину неожиданному спасителю, впиваясь пальцами в узкие плечи, обтянутые чёрной кожей куртки, и зовёт до сих пор пребывающего в ступоре Гуэйру:  
– Дорого-о-ой!  
– Э-э-э… – глубокомысленно изрекает тот, тряхнув головой, и неуклюже забирается на байк за Мейсом, поёрзав задницей по багажнику, теснит обоих всадников впереди и, наконец кое-как устроившись, пробует ещё раз:  
– Босс, а ты… Как?.. И мы…  
– Всё потом, – отрезает Лио, пиная подножку и заводя снова двигатель. – Уходим отсюда.

*

– Босс уже не раз спасал мою задницу, – рассказывает Гуэйра, заметно оживший после катания втроём на двухместном мотоцикле.  
– Что ещё, интересно, он с ней делал? – сварливо осведомляется Мейс себе под нос.  
– О, не ревнуй, детка, ничего такого, что я позволял тебе.  
– Вы, кажется, собирались одеться, – бесцеремонно вклинивается с напоминанием в разговор Лио, окинув красноречивым взглядом до сих пор голого по пояс Гуэйру и Мейса в одних трусах и окровавленной грязной рубашке с чужого плеча.

Они ходят между рядов магазина «Радости для всей семьи», если верить вывеске, раньше времени открытого для утренних посетителей… самими посетителями. («Ха, да тут фигня, а не сигналка!»)

Инициатором визита, что удивительно, выступил Лио, сочтя это место оптимальным для приведения спасённых попутчиков в человеческий вид. («Нет, к нам домой нельзя, Гало ещё спит, разбудите»)

– Мда, ну и выбор тут, конечно, – капризно ворчит Гуэйра, с кислой миной напяливая светло-голубую футболку.  
– Так себе, – подтверждает Мейс в розовой майке, застёгивая молнию на ширинке тёмных клешёных джинсов.

Лио позволяет себе лёгкую улыбку:  
– Зато теперь могу сводить вас в приличное место на чашечку кофе.

*

«Приличным местом» оказывается круглосуточная придорожная забегаловка на выезде из Промеполиса.

– Ладно, окей, мы оба облажались. – Гуэйра со стуком опускает на стол стаканчик. – Но в чём проблема, босс? Мы же всё ещё можем найти и грохнуть этого Танка или как его там?

– В чём проблема? – задумчиво повторяет размешивающий сахар в своём кофе Лио, аристократично отставив мизинец. – Боюсь, проблем у вас больше нет. У вас пиздец.

Гуэйра, издав невнятное бульканье, давится сначала напитком, потом своим кашлем. Мейс сочувственно похлопывает его по спине.

– Дело в том, что нет никакого Танка, Гуэйра, – сообщает Лио, остро глянув на обоих по очереди. – Это была ловушка. Стажёр агентства, согласившийся стать подсадной уткой ради продвижения по службе. Целью изначально были вы. Вы оба. В наших организациях выяснили, что вы замужем друг за другом .

– Откуда знаешь? – хрипло спрашивает Гуэйра.

– Навёл справки. После вот этого.  
Лио достаёт телефон и демонстрирует экран с двумя идентичными заданиями на уничтожение ценой четыреста тысяч долларов каждое, с тем лишь отличием, что на первом – данные и фото Гуэйры, а на втором – Мейса.

– И с кого начнёшь? – прохладно интересуется Мейс, скрестив руки на груди.  
– Я не убиваю без повода. – Лио, скопировав его позу, смотрит исподлобья.  
– Повод – это минимум миллион, милый, – объясняет Гуэйра мужу, и возвращает Лио серьёзный взгляд:  
– Насколько всё плохо, босс?  
– Помнишь Детройт?  
– Уф…  
– Так вот тогда было нормально.

– Вы тоже были в Детройте? – Мейс приподнимает бровь и переглядывается с Гуэйрой. Тот таращится в ответ, очень живо рисуя на лице «мы это обязательно обсудим позже»-выражение. Мейс поджимает губы: «Возможно».

– Держась вместе, вы значительно упрощаете им задачу, – говорит Лио, понаблюдав за супружеской пантомимой. – Поодиночке шансов больше. Если вы сейчас разделитесь… – он недвусмысленно умолкает.

За столом повисает гнетущая тишина.

Мейс, откинувшись на спинку скрипнувшего стула, запрокидывает голову и на выдохе произносит: – В этом, чёрт побери, есть смысл, но…  
– Но? – переспрашивает Лио удивлённо.  
– Но в жопу смысл, босс! – вместо Мейса отвечает Гуэйра.  
Перед ним вдруг как наяву разворачивается картина: кочевая, бурлящая адреналином жизнь в бегах, с новой легендой, в непрекращающейся гонке на колёсах, по воздуху или воде, конечно, вместе с Мейсом, только вдвоём, порознь он даже не представляет… Зато запросто может представить истекающего кровью Мейса у себя на руках. Или себя самого с зияющей раной в груди на коленях у горько плачущего Мейса.

Сидящий рядом реальный Мейс развеивает его видение вопросом:  
– Что ты предлагаешь?

Лио тоже с интересом подпирает щёку рукой.

Гуэйра реагирует невпопад, повернувшись к Мейсу вполоборота со странным блеском в глазах:  
– Пусть мы и вышли замуж ради прикрытия, годами кем-то притворялись и врали, а сейчас из-за этого ещё и по уши в дерьме… Но признай, ми амор, мы друг друга стоим, а? 

Мейс усмехается, а Гуэйра вдохновенно продолжает:  
– И если уж вляпались мы в это вместе, то разобраться должны тоже вдвоём. Я предлагаю… – он переводит дыхание, – освободиться от них. Сейчас. Чем бегать и шарахаться ото всех по углам хрен знает сколько, лучше сразу принять бой. А потом… Когда с этим будет покончено, можешь… – голос, предательски дрогнув, срывается, слова даются с трудом: – Можешь освободиться… и от меня.

– Пожалуй, ты прав, – соглашается Мейс после долгой паузы. – Мы друг друга стоим, любимый.

Не удержавшись, Лио прыскает в кулак над распахнувшим и захлопнувшим обратно рот Гуэйрой.  
– Ну, раз уж вы пришли к единому мнению… – начинает он, но отвлекается на свою серёжку в виде обсидианового треугольника, внезапно замигавшую синим.  
Жестом дав паре понять, что занят, Лио щёлкает по замаскированному устройству связи:  
– Да, дорогой. Проснулся? Хорошо. Что ты… Какая работа, вовсе нет, ха-ха! Я тут, недалеко. За кофе. Что? Это вредно на завтрак… Нет. И не проси. Ну… Может быть. Ла-а-адно. С ананасами, да, понял. Скоро буду. И я тебя. Ты первый. Нет, ты. Всё. Гало Тимос-Фотиа!.. 

– Я так понимаю, дальше мы без тебя, босс, – полуутвердительно предполагает Гуэйра, поднимаясь из-за стола.  
– Похоже на то. – Лио, немного смущённый, берёт в руки свой шлем. – Сегодня у Гало выходной, и мы…  
– Езжай, конечно. – Тепло улыбается Гуэйра, открывая перед ним и Мейсом дверь закусочной. – Ты и так нас очень выручил.

Все трое останавливаются рядом с мотоциклом Лио на парковке.

– Да, спасибо, что спас, – благодарит Мейс и добавляет, беззлобно фыркнув: – Босс.

– Вот. – Лио открепляет от уха миниатюрный передатчик и протягивает Мейсу. – Может пригодиться. Как и это. – Он снимает с багажника перекидную сумку. 

Гуэйра заглядывает внутрь и присвистывает, впечатлённый содержимым. У наклонившегося к нему Мейса на миг предвкушающе расширяются глаза.  
– Спасибо! – говорят они хором ещё раз.

– Удачи, ребята. – Лио седлает свой транспорт.

– Гало привет!


	10. Chapter 10

Когда чёрный байк скрывается из вида, Мейс, отточенными движениями заделав волосы, обращается к Гуэйре:  
– Итак, нам нужен план. Эй, ты что твор…

– Импровизирую!

Выбив локтем стекло ближайшей машины со стороны водителя, Гуэйра ныряет внутрь, повозившись там, накидывает друг на друга искрящие контактами проводки – и авто реагирует сытым урчанием мотора.

– Карета подана, ми амор. – Он распахивает дверцу перед недовольным Мейсом и не возражает, что тот, толкнув его плечом, садится за руль. 

Закинув на заднее сиденье сумку с боеприпасами, Гуэйра щёлкает магнитолой, переключая частоты.  
– «Давай сделаем это на пляже в Пуэрто-Рико», – фальшиво подпевает он на испанском пойманной попсовой песенке.

Мейс закатывает глаза и выключает радио.  
– В Пуэрто-Рико сейчас несезон.

– Ну, Мейсисита, ну, не злись… – Гуэйра принимается изучать содержимое бардачка. – Ты ведь знаешь, в нашей работе успех зачастую зависит от интуиции. – Он демонстрирует мужу добычу: початая пачка сигарет с зажигалкой, лента презервативов и старый, но вполне живой мобильник.

– Давай сюда. – Мейс требовательно протягивает руку. – Телефон, придурок! – Он запускает обратно в ржущего Гуэйру квадратиками фольги. – Помог бы лучше.

После нехитрых манипуляций с аппаратом, Гуэйра отдаёт его Мейсу. Тот, ведя одной рукой, набирает другой номер, предварительно воткнув в ухо одолженную Лио гарнитуру.

– Утро, Атланта. Ну, а кто же ещё? Да, я в курсе, что восемь часов, Тима. Не спрашивай. Сможешь меня отследить? Сорок второе шоссе. Жду. – Он никак не реагирует на хмыкнувшего «Атланта, значит?» Гуэйру. – Отлично. Сверься с картой, сколько до ближайшего тупика или съезда. В идеале нужно пустующее здание, стройка, может быть… Заброшенный склад подойдёт. В десяти милях к югу, принято. Спасибо. Я твой должник. 

– Кончай лыбиться, – отключившись, бросает Мейс в сторону пассажирского кресла.  
– Я просто рад побыть с тобой наедине, – откликается Гуэйра. – Мы так давно никуда не выбирались…  
– Спешу тебя огорчить. – Мейс кидает хмурый взгляд в боковое зеркало. – У нас намечается компания.

Оглянувшийся Гуэйра тоже видит, как из общего потока выделяются три одинаковых машины и выстраиваются в линию, перекрыв все полосы и игнорируя сигналы редких по случаю раннего часа участников движения.

– Настырные же гады…

Откинув в горизонтальное положение спинку, он резво перебирается назад и роется в недрах сумки с оружием, когда заднее стекло пробивают первые пули.

– Спасибо, блядь, за сервис, – бурчит Гуэйра, высунув в разбитое окно дуло винтовки и давая ответный огонь по противнику.

– Милый, держи ровнее! – громко просит он Мейса, без предупреждения заложившего крутой вираж.  
– Это называется уходом от погони, дорогой! – перекрикивает тот пальбу и предупреждает: – Если что, у них пуленепробиваемые стёкла!  
– У них тачки бронированные! – одновременно с этим жалуется Гуэйра.  
Мейс тяжело вздыхает и снисходительно советует:  
– А ты целься в колёса!  
– А ты веди нормально! – огрызается мотающийся из стороны в сторону Гуэйра. – Ой, да пошло всё!.. – Отбросив винтовку после безрезультатной серии выстрелов, он снова лезет в оружейный запас.

– Чего ты там копаешься? – Мейс с беспокойством наблюдает, как преследователи с каждой секундой становятся ближе – он уже может разглядеть в зеркалах их фигуры со скрытыми защитными масками лицами. 

– Сейчас-сейчас, ещё немного… – азартно произносит Гуэйра и, выждав идеальный момент, швыряет гранату, в результате чего одна из вражеских машин, кувыркаясь, летит под откос, объятая оранжевыми языками пламени.

По инерции от взрыва Мейс налетает грудью на руль и матерится сквозь зубы.

– Уж извините, мистер снайпер! – Гуэйра сзади скалится. – Всё равно граната была единственная.

– Тогда меняемся, – решает Мейс и демонстрирует чудеса гибкости, перетекая вбок так, чтобы продолжать давить на газ и одной рукой вести, а второй при этом уцепиться за шею подавшегося вперёд Гуэйры. В точке тесного соприкосновения тел тот на мгновенье задерживается, понижая голос до непристойного шёпота:  
– Обожаю, когда ты так говоришь.

Мейс, коротким броском сократив расстояние между лицами, жалит взявшего управление Гуэйру за нижнюю губу поцелуем-укусом и с коварной улыбкой устраивается на заднем сидении, вооружившись винтовкой.

Тем временем два оставшихся автомобиля настигают и притираются к ним с боков, высекая искры из корпуса.

– Гони, гони, гони! – подзадоривает Мейс, стреляя во врагов, пытающихся перебраться с обеих сторон в их транспорт. Он хватает из сумки вторую пушку, разведя руки, палит без перебоев, попутно отпинываясь от лезущих в двери.

– Я замужем, козлина! – Огрев по темечку рукояткой ствола особенно прыткого бойца, схватившего за бедро, Мейс боковым зрением фиксирует очередную атаку и даже успевает уйти из-под перекрёстного обстрела, но не полностью – чёрные волосы, взметнувшись, рассыпаются по воздуху, не удерживаемые больше в пучке на затылке, и опадают на его исказившееся гневом лицо неровными рваными прядями.

На это Гуэйра с разъяренным воплем выворачивает руль до упора, в заносе толкая одну из машин на бетонный отбойник, отчего она идёт креном, скрежеща смятым железом, а пришедший в себя Мейс получает доступ к топливному баку, – и оставшихся там несчастных накрывает пламенным куполом.

– Что, получили, уроды?! – Гуэйра выставляет в окно руку с оттопыренным средним пальцем и увеличивает отрыв от вильнувшего в сторону от взрыва единственного уцелевшего транспорта противника. 

Мейс машет на показавшуюся впереди крышу ангара:  
– Рули туда!  
– Зачем? Давай уже просто покончим с ними!  
– Могут пострадать гражданские на дороге.

Гуэйра уважительно косится на встрёпанного мужа, вновь перебравшегося на место пассажира, и покладисто берёт ближе к обочине.

– Ты нечто, ми амор! – Не снижая скорости, он протаранивает разлетевшиеся в щепки ветхие ворота и тормозит только после того, как разворачивает взвизгнувшую покрышками машину посреди пустого склада на сто восемьдесят градусов, чтобы встретиться с преследователями лицом к лицу.

– Ты тоже ничего. – Мейс перекидывает Гуэйре пару пистолетов и нажимает ручку на двери. – Готов?  
– Как никогда!

Они встают спина к спине, обезопасив таким образом общий тыл, двигаются как один слаженно, с четырёх рук по часовой стрелке поливают круговым огнём не успевшего толком рассредоточить по помещению силы врага, не ожидавшего такого отпора, обескураженного удвоенным натиском.

Не говоря друг другу ни слова, они синхронно разворачиваются, в тесном объятии чиня расправу над обидчиками, которые, несмотря на превосходящую численность, сдают им оборону один за другим. 

Потому что в этот миг они двое – боги, бессмертные и смертоносные. И никто не властен задеть их, и никому не выстоять против убийственного шторма, когда он в паре с беспощадным вихрем, сметающим всех и вся на своём пути.

– Вообще-то… – Вслед за последним упавшим наёмником Мейс валится навзничь на пыльный пол, выпустив из рук ещё дымящиеся пушки. – Я бы не прочь сейчас оказаться на пляже Пуэрто-Рико. И чёрт бы с этим несезоном, если вместе с тобой. – Он встречается глазами с еле держащимся на ногах Гуэйрой, у которого на плече открылась недавняя рана. – Пожалуйста, молчи!

– Ну, уж нет… – Гуэйра тяжело опускается рядом на колени, держа одну руку в кармане брюк. – Сначала я тебя спрошу. 

Он вынимает её, протягивает к Мейсу и только тогда разжимает кулак: на открытой ладони лежит колечко чеки, по чистой случайности оставшееся от гранаты.

– Будешь моим мужем? Теперь по-настоящему? 

В его взгляде Мейс читает жгучую смесь эмоций, так похожих на его собственные: от накатившей отдачи после запредельного напряжения до другого, того самого, самого сильного чувства, которое распирает грудную клетку неприкрытым восторгом от близости одного конкретного человека. 

Он с вырвавшимся наружу облегчённым смехом тянет Гуэйру на себя и отвечает, не задумываясь:

– Я согласен.

***

– Не ожидал увидеть вас снова, мистер и… мистер Смит. Вы выглядите как-то иначе.  
– О, спасибо. – Мейс кокетливо поправляет выбившуюся прядку из заметно укоротившихся с прошлого сеанса волос.  
– Вам очень идёт. Но я говорю об ощущении от вашей пары в целом.  
– Ничего-то от вас не утаишь, док. – Гуэйра подмигивает.  
– Мы переехали в новый дом, – сообщает Мейс.  
– Сменили, типа, обстановку.  
– Сделали интерьер в более тёплых тонах.  
– Ну да, за шесть-то лет, давно пора была!

– Обновление – это хороший знак. – Психолог постукивает ручкой по странице блокнота. – Вы сами чувствуете положительную динамику?  
– Ага, вроде всё неплохо. Не, иногда мне всё-таки хочется его… того. – Гуэйра захватывает локтем воздух и бьёт по нему сверху, состроив зверскую гримасу.  
– Взаимно. – Мило улыбается ему Мейс.  
– Вот только рука не поднимается. 

– Что ж, в браке нередко приходится идти на компромиссы.  
– А что поделать? – Разводит Гуэйра руками. – Такая уж она, знаете, эта…  
– …Семейная жизнь, – заканчивает за ним Мейс.

– Изменились ли ваши отношения в лучшую сторону, скажем, за последнюю неделю?  
– Ой, док, вы снова про секс? Сколько раз и всё такое...  
– Гуэйра!..  
Названный получает болезненный тычок в плечо, но, ничуть не смутившись, беззвучно артикулирует в сторону специалиста одними губами: «Десять!». И споро лезет в карман за зажигалкой, потому что Мейс, пряча озорно блестящие глаза, вытягивает из своего две сигареты, одну из которых отдаёт ему.

– Но вы же понимаете, что кризисные моменты могут повторяться? Периодически возникающие в замужестве трудности – это нормально.  
– Безусловно.  
– Ага.

– И вы чувствуете в себе силы и желание сообща разобраться с ними, если придётся?  
– Конечно.  
– Как знать…  
– Как знать?! Серьёзно?!  
– Ну, я же не могу видеть будущее, ми амор! – оправдывается Гуэйра. – Кто знает, что там дальше?!  
– «Как знать», «кто знает»! – передразнивает Мейс. – Нет, ты только послушай себя!..

Доктор Векслер как можно тише прикрывает за собой дверь, приглушая крики, и смотрит на часы: до окончания сеанса ещё двадцать минут. Что ж, вполне достаточно, чтобы Смиты могли заняться… самоанализом.  
А по истечении этого времени придётся вежливо попросить освободить кабинет своих уже бывших клиентов.  
Исходя из многолетней практики, психолог уверен: этой паре его услуги больше ни к чему.

1.08.2020 – 31.08.2020


End file.
